


The Ungovernable Ones

by ghostofviper



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Complete, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Emotional Manipulation, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, Los Ingobernables de Japon - Freeform, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Smut, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-10 18:17:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17431046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofviper/pseuds/ghostofviper
Summary: A series outlining Los Ingobernables de Japon's adventures with their newest personal assistant. Three chapters dedicated to each member of the faction (written  in 2017 I think well prior to Shingo joining LIJ)





	1. Introduction

“Relax.” Tetsuya Naito told you with a roll of his eyes as you stood practically trembling in the doorway of the Los Ingobernables’ locker room. You had been warned, had taken this job with great trepidation after your friends had told you stories of their exploits. You would be stupid to not be wary. 

“We’ve been given strict instructions not to touch you. So rest easy.” He sneered making no effort to hide his disdain as he glared at you. 

“As if those bitches didn’t want everything they got.” Evil huffed glaring at their newest assistant. “If they don’t want us to fuck them, why do they keep hiring such pretty girls?” You shivered as the attention of all five of the members focused on you, trailing their eyes over your body as if they could see through the conservative pencil skirt and button up blouse you were dressed in. 

“She’s not that pretty.” Seiya Sanada said with a dismissive sniff. “I’ve seen better.” 

You tried not to let how much that hurt show on your face, instead stepping into the figurative wolves’ den and letting the door shut behind you. You felt a little more confident now that you knew they were going to behave themselves. You could do this, you thought pushing aside those whispers in your head saying you only got this job because of your father. You had this opportunity and you planned to excel at it. 

Sure, your foot was in the door because your father was a very close friend of the President of New Japan Pro Wrestling, but wrangling five wrestlers couldn’t be that hard. You had devoured every piece of information you could find on the five men you would be working with and had been immediately intimidated by information you had found. Calling up a few friends who worked with the company had confirmed the salacious gossip. Of course, your father had reassured you that you had nothing to worry about, that you would be treated with perfect professionalism while working with the company. 

You still had some lingering doubts, but had arrived ready to work. You were glad to see they seemed to have been instructed to corral their usual behavior. Taking a seat at the table in the center of the room you opened your briefcase, pulling out the various itineraries and schedules you had spent the night before making. You were very proud of your work, having meticulously color coded and coordinated everything. It had taken you hours, but you felt you had created an easy to follow system for the so-called ungovernable ones. 

“Do you mind joining me at the table so we can go over your schedules for the next few days?” You asked looking up from your various piles swallowing nervously as the five exchanged glances seemingly carrying on a silent conversation before Tetsuya Naito slowly rose to his feet, sauntering over and plopping down into a chair across from you. One by one they slowly congregated around the table, Sanada the last to take a seat with sneer attached to his handsome face as he sat next to Naito. 

Keeping yourself composed you slid the individual packet to each of the wrestlers; smile faltering as you saw the varying degrees of disgust evident on their face. 

“This isn’t going to work.” Naito said pushing his portfolio back across at her with barely a look at it. His was quickly followed by three others. The only unreturned folder sat in front of Sanada, which as yet was untouched, but you could tell by the look on his face he was about as pleased as the others. 

“What’s wrong with them?” You asked brow crinkling in confusion and trying to stem the hurt you felt from their callous dismissal of your hard work. You were quickly inundated with a raucous course of complaints, unable to decipher one from another. 

“One at a time!” you finally shouted, making them quiet and stare at you with that intimidating intensity they all seemed to possess. 

“Naito, what is it that you find displeasing about your schedule?” You asked, turning your attention to the leader of the group. 

“There’s too much on it.” Naito responded. 

“Well, that’s your schedule. I don’t understand what you would like me to do?” You were puzzled; unsure what he was seeking. 

“If it won’t get me fired for not appearing, I don’t want to see it.” Naito said bluntly. “Matches and absolute must attends are all I want on there.” 

“How am I supposed to know what will get you fired if you don’t appear?” You asked. 

“That’s your job. Learn it.” Naito said with an unconcerned shrug as he rose from the table and waltzed out of the room without a backwards glance. 

“Ooookay.” You said, pulling his folder to you and putting it in your briefcase to revise. 

“Takaaki?” The name froze on your tongue as you were pinned with a murderous glare from Evil. 

“Don’t ever call me anything but Evil.” He growled, his voice low and dark, sending shivers of fear coursing through you. 

“E..e..Evil,” You stuttered ignoring the muffled laughter coming from Bushi. “What is the problem with your itinerary?” 

“If I have to talk I want it black. If I have to fight I want it red.” Evil told you. “I want all that other bullshit gone.” 

You made notes in the margins of Evil’s folder with a heavy sigh as you saw all your hard work being methodically ripped apart. 

“Bushi?” You asked dreading his answer. 

“I’m all about coordination.” He said with a condescending smile. “I want the colors to match my ring gear for the night.” 

“How am I supposed to know what you plan on wearing each night?” You asked in exasperation. 

“As Naito so eloquently said. That’s your job.” Bushi said, leaning back against his chair and crossing his arms with a satisfied look on his face. 

“And on the days you don’t wrestle?” You asked, fighting back tears at the impossible demands of this group. You wanted to pull your hair out when he shrugged his shoulders as if to say that was your problem. 

“Sanada?” You asked tentatively, fearing his response. As silence reigned you looked over at the man who had yet to speak a word directly to you, frowning as it appeared he was completely engrossed in his phone, not paying his surroundings the least bit of attention. They may have agreed to not touch you, but it was quickly becoming evident they weren't going to be cooperative in the slightest. 

“Hiromu?” You asked moving on. You would come back to Sanada. You shifted to look at the eccentric man who was doodling in a notebook before turning his focus on you. The corner of his lip turned up into a half-smile and you found yourself looking into his deep brown eyes before giving your head a slight shake to clear it. 

“It’s boring.” He says turning his attention back to his sketchbook. “Needs at least five different colors. Red, blue and orange are musts.” 

“Alright. Fine.” You muttered, noting Hiromu’s requests on the front page of his itinerary before turning your attention back to Sanada.

“Sanada?” You asked. “Sanada?” You raised your voice as he continued ignoring you. “I need to know what is wrong with your papers?” You felt the stirring of your temper as he glanced up at you, rolling his eyes and turning his attention right back to his phone. “Sanada? What the hell is your problem?” 

“Sanada doesn't talk to women who aren't worth his time.” Bushi told you helpfully. 

“Excuse me?” You asked that pang of hurt from Sanada’s earlier words returning tenfold. “What does that mean?” 

“It means he doesn’t consider you worth his time.” Evil said with a smirk. “You’re not good enough for him.” 

You took a deep breath, willing back the tears at their hurtful words. “We have to work together. He can’t just not speak to me.” 

Bushi snorted. “You don’t know Sanada. He barely talks to us and he loves us.” Bushi earned a smirk from the so called Cold Skull and a deferential nod. 

“How am I supposed to know what he wants then?” You asked frustration marring your tone. 

“Electronic.” Hiromu finally spoke up. “If it’s not condensed and fitting on his phone screen, he ain’t looking at it. And he sure as hell isn't carrying around a paper schedule.” 

Raising his eyes to glance at the clock at the wall Hiromu pushed himself to his feet. 

“It’s time.” He announced and you watched as the other three rose to their feet and followed Hiromu out of the room without so much as another word to you. 

In the empty room you let the tears fall as you shoved your now useless hard work back into your briefcase. You had no idea how this was going to work with such an uncooperative group, especially considering one of them had deemed you unworthy of even his words.


	2. King of Darkness - Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, sexual content

A month had passed since you started working for Los Ingobernables. It had been a bumpy ride with a lot of growing pains as you tried to acclimate yourself to the eccentricities of each of the members. Despite knowing better you had found yourself feeling connected to the men. You wished you could at least claim it was because they had shown you kindness after that initial rough introduction, but you couldn’t. They hadn’t changed in the slightest, were still the most difficult group of people you had ever had the misfortune to work with. For heaven’s sake, Sanada had yet to speak directly to you. Yet you were still drawn to them. 

You had never thought of yourself as superficial. Had always looked down on those girls who only seemed to care about a man’s looks and what he could give them, rather than how they were treated by said man. You had scoffed at those simpering and falling all over themselves simply at a pretty face. Yet you now found yourself in the same situation as those other girls. Somehow they had gotten under your skin and you found yourself admiring their varying good looks. You chastised yourself on the daily for these feelings, knowing nothing good was going to come from your infatuations. It still didn’t stop you from fantasizing.

At the moment you were pretending to proof the interview EVIL had done earlier in the week in order to approve it for publication. When you were done it would be given to Evil for final approval. In all actuality you had done that last night and right now you were subtly watching as Evil sat in the salon chair, having his color freshened up. You didn’t know why you were drawn to this man. Would freely admit to being intimidated by him. He was crude and boorish to you at the best of times and he had a rather nasty and unpredictable temper. Despite this you found yourself attracted to him. You found yourself wanting to get the smile from him that only came when he was talking with his brothers. Needless to say you had failed miserably in your efforts thus far. Your attempts at making him laugh or smile had been met with derision. Yet you kept trying. 

You let out a sigh as you watched Evil flirting with the girl doing his hair, his thick fingers running a teasing trail up her arm as her face flushed pink. You hated to acknowledge it, but you were jealous. You wanted his fingers running up your arm. Your mind wandered, eyes staring blankly at the page in front of you as images of Evil’s thick fingers, moving across your body, pinching and twisting your nipples before finally thrusting into your pussy, stretching you as they plunged inside. 

“Y/N!” You were startled from your reverie by the sharp shout of Evil and your eyes flew to his, shifting nervously as he glared at you. This was obviously not the first time he had called you, and he didn’t look pleased at your ignoring him. 

“Yes Evil?” You asked hesitantly, hoping he couldn’t tell exactly what had you so lost in your thoughts.

“You’ve had that proof all night. Are you not done with it yet?” He asked, hand held out in demand for the paper, clearly indicating you better be done with your corrections by now. 

You quickly walked it over to him gasping as his hand shot out to grip your forearm as you turned to walk away. 

“I don’t like being ignored Y/N.” He growled and you tried not to let that deep voice affect you, but it was useless. You only hoped you were able to hide it from your face. 

“I’m sorry Evil,” You said bowing your head respectfully. “I didn’t mean to ignore you. I was lost in my thoughts.” 

“And what were you thinking of so deeply?” He asked, a smirk on his lips as if he knew exactly what had been occupying your mind. You fought to keep from blushing and gave a shake of your head.

“Nothing important. Just work stuff.” You lied fixating your eyes on point just beyond his shoulder while hoping he didn’t call you out. He harrumphed and turned his attention to the interview proof, effectively dismissing you. 

You returned to your seat, keeping your head steadfastly planted in the months old magazine in the waiting area bound and determined not to give Evil anything further to aggravate him. An hour later he was done and as he stood in front of you sliding on his coat you found your hand involuntarily stretching out towards the silky colorful strands that were hanging loosely around his face. They were just begging for fingers to run through them. You were halfway there when you realized what you were doing, pulling your hand back with a quick jerk flushing deep red when you heard Evil laugh lowly.

“Go on Y/N, you can touch it,” Evil said lifting a challenging eyebrow as he called you out. 

“I’m so sorry, Evil.” You said as embarrassment burned through you. “I don’t know what came over me.” 

“Touch it.” He growled stepping up to you, his thick chest pressing against you as he crowded you. Your eyes locked on his, questions filling their depths as you tried to decipher exactly what was happening. As you watched the impatience slowly filling his dark eyes you swallowed past the lump in your throat, hand beginning a slow ascent to his hair. 

“It’s so soft,” You said incredulously forgetting yourself as your fingers ran over the soft strands. You marveled at how bright the purple looked against your pale skin before stroking down to the blue strands providing an equally stark contrast. You lost yourself in the feeling of his hair falling through your fingers, tangling them through the length, the burnt orange strands catching your eye mirroring the burning lust in your loin. Your hands crept through his strands moving to his scalp and giving a tug, imagining your fingers buried in the mass as he knelt between your legs. 

“Are you done mauling me yet?” Evil asked exasperation coating his tone. With yet another apology you drew back as if you were scalded leading the way out of the salon and into the waiting town car. You rambled the entire ride to the hotel, a nervous habit of yours. You were working hard to bury your embarrassment in a sea of words, nervously fluttering around as Evil sat back silently against the limo seat, his expression never changing as he stared at you. 

When the car arrived at the hotel, Evil exited quickly entering the lobby and heading for the bar without a word to you. You heaved a sigh, staring at his retreating form, your mind spinning as you tried to sort through the emotions burning through you. Here you were with your first real job, and you were mooning over your client. A man who ran cold and colder with you. Who gave you no indication he had any desires for you beyond maybe fucking you.

With a heavy heart you gathered up your belongings and headed into the hotel, intent on finding your room, a big glass of wine and a hot bubble bath.


	3. King of Darkness - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Evil's three dedicated chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language, sexual content,

You felt refreshed the next morning. A good night’s sleep had done wonders for your mind set and you were bound and determined to get over this little; crush, on Evil and do your job. Of course those well-intentioned ideals flew right out the window the next morning when you saw him again. In the lobby he had been stopped by a young fan, and you drew up short as he took the time to pose with the little one for several pictures before signing an autograph. You watched with a smile as the child ran back to its parents, the biggest smile on his face as he babbled excitedly about meeting his hero. 

“I saw that.” You said as you slid into the waiting car, looking pointedly at Evil who was texting on his phone.

“Saw what?” Evil asked not bothering to look up from his screen. 

“The child. I saw you with the child.” You prodded, smiling when he finally gave you his attention. 

“And?” He asked. 

“You do have a soft side.” You said, smile quickly turning to a frown when he snorted. 

“Are you that fucking clueless?” He asked with a smirk. “That kid thinks I’m his hero. He runs back to his parents telling them how great I am and how many pictures I took with him. Then when he begs to go see my shows they will be happy to buy him tickets. They will buy him all the t-shirts he wants. And you know what that does pretty girl? That puts money in my pocket.” 

“So you expect me to believe it’s all for the money?” You asked. “I don’t believe that for one second Evil.”

You refused to accept his callous explanation. You also refused to acknowledge him calling you pretty. You were not thinking about that at all. 

“Believe what you wish.” He said with a shrug turning his attention back to his phone. 

You rolled your eyes at the man’s obstinacy. God forbid he actually show sensitivity. The ride continued in silence for several minutes, your gaze on the passing traffic. 

“I’m horny, you should suck my dick.” Evil’s voice broke the heavy silence and your eyes flew to his at his blunt words. He looked as if he fully expected you to drop down to your knees. 

“I’m sorry?” You sputtered. “You can’t just say things like that.”

“That’s right. Your daddy’s little restrictions.” Evil scoffed. “How’s that work when you want to suck me off?” 

“I do not.” you vehemently protested. 

“Sure you don’t.” Evil said with a roll of his eyes. “You think I can’t tell when someone wants to gag on my dick?” He smirked. 

“This conversation is over.” You said firmly.

Evil lapsed back into silence, that smirk firmly in place as he stared down at his phone screen. You fumed in silence the rest of the ride outraged at the audacity of the man and at the same time cursing yourself for considering, for even the slightest of a millisecond, dropping to your knees in front of Evil. You hated that the man was so under your skin that you would consider that. Considering the reservations you had taking this job, and the restrictions put in place for your protection it would be like a slap in your father’s face for you to consort with any of the members of LIJ. And you needed to remember that. 

Your resolve lasted for approximately two weeks. You did your best to maintain a professional distance from them, particularly Evil who seemed to dominate your thoughts lately. Unfortunately, schedules dictated that you were in close proximity with the man over the course of the next few weeks due to the New Japan World Tag Leagues that Evil was participating in with Sanada. So of course you were stuck with the thorn in your side that was Sanada as well. New Japan wanted you to focus on their navigation through the tournament, leading them to assign a temporary assistant to Naito, Bushi and Hiromu while you were otherwise occupied. Needless to say you were hearing about that from them. 

You had been enjoying the relative silence that came with being around the two quietest members of LIJ. However, at the moment you were stewing in anger as you watched them laughing and joking with each other as they were speaking with an interviewer for the tournament. You didn’t want to focus too much on why you were angry, knowing that if you evaluated the emotion too deeply you would identify it as jealousy. You were jealous that both Evil and Sanada were heavily flirting with the pretty interviewer. 

“So what’s you special about her?” You asked Sanada with a sneer as you slid into the back of the car at the end of the interview. “I’m prettier than she is.” You really wanted to slap that smirk of Sanada’s face. Stupid smug asshole. 

“God I just want to slap you,” You spat at him when he didn’t bother giving you a response, folding your arms in a huff across your chest when the corner of his lip twitched further in amusement while Evil outright laughed. 

The remainder of the trip was spent in relative quiet, you staring out the window cursing your two headstrong charges as they conversed as if you weren’t pouting. It was late when you finally arrived back at the hotel and your already frayed temper quickly unraveled as the hotel made a mistake in your booking leaving you stuck sharing a room with the two men. 

Leading to the one-sided argument you were currently in the middle of with the two men who didn’t seem to find anything wrong with the current arrangements. You wouldn’t be so upset and “overreacting” as Evil put it if Sanada hadn’t ubiquitously claimed one of the queen beds as his own as he told Evil he had no intentions of sharing a bed with either of them. Evil had simply shrugged, not really caring. Your arguments that you should take one bed and they should share the other had been completely ignored. 

You stood there mouth hanging open in shock as Sanada simply stepped around you and into the bathroom, completely walking out on your arguments. 

“I hate him.” You growled at Evil throwing yourself down on the bed sulkily.

“I’m pretty sure the feeling is mutual.” Evil said stripping off his shirt and tossing it onto his suitcase. You tried not to stare, you really did, but you couldn’t help yourself. There was no way you could look away from the masterpiece on display in front of you. Your eyes stayed firmly fixated on him as his hands dipped down to his trousers and unbuttoned them, following the path as they dropped to the floor pausing on his muscular thighs before darting back up as he turned his back to you and staring at his taut buttocks. 

“You keep proclaiming how much you don’t want me, but the way you’re looking at me tells a different tale.” Evil said eyes locking on yours in the mirror reflection smirking as you flushed deep red.

“Well, you are very attractive.” You admitted sheepishly. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to fuck you.” A slew of curse words flew from your mouth as he gave an unconcerned shrug before moving towards the bed and pushing back the covers.

“What are you doing?” You asked incredulously shrinking back against the wall.

“Going to bed?” Evil stated/asked with a confused head tilt. 

“Not like that!” You waved a hand at his boxer clad body. The last thing you needed was the temptation of sleeping next to a nearly nude Evil.

“How am I supposed sleep?” He asked with irritation.

“Like you normally do.” You said. 

“Okay.” Evil said hands moving to his boxers and shucking them before you could stop him. Your protests died on your lips as you got a very good eyeful of exactly what Evil was carrying around. 

“If you are going to do that with her, at least wait until I leave,” Both your heads jerked towards Sanada who was slipping into a fitted suit jacket. “It’s nothing I want to see.” 

“Have fun,” Evil replied with a casual wave.

“Always do,” Sanada smirked walked out the door. 

You turned your attention back to Evil, your hand flying to cover your eyes. “Why are you still naked?” 

“You told me to sleep like I normally do. This is my normal sleep attire.” Evil said with a smug grin. 

“Put your underwear back on!” You commanded not removing your hand until you heard his disgruntled mumbling and the sound of rustling clothing. 

Feeling the bed dip beside you, you rolled on your side to face the wall trying valiantly to ignore the man lying next to you. Forcing your breathing into an even pattern you lay willing yourself to sleep. 

“How long are going to pretend you don’t what this?” Evil asked his raspy voice breaking the still night air. “Cause you and I could be having a lot of fun rather than laying on opposite sides of this nice big bed.” You didn’t respond, keeping yourself perfectly still. “Time’s wasting. Wait too long and Seiya is likely to walk in on us.” Evil paused and gave a dirty chuckle. “Unless you want him to join us? He may be willing.” 

“He hates me!” You protested flipping around to face him. 

“So you do want him to join?” In the dim moonlight you saw him nonchalantly shrug. “I’m cool with that.” 

“No I don’t want him to join!” You said. 

“Okay, so just us the first time.” Evil responded with an unrepentant grin. “All you have to do is say the word and I’ll fuck you until you can’t walk straight.”


	4. King of Darkness - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final part of Evil's dedicated chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Smut, reluctance, coercion, explicit language, alcohol use

“Are you seriously pouting because I wouldn’t fuck you last night?” You asked the grouchy Evil who was stomping around the hotel room with a murderous glare on his face. 

“I told you I was horny in the car yesterday. I didn’t go out and get fucked last night because I was expecting you to deal with my problem.” Evil said sullenly.

“Are you kidding me? You couldn’t close the deal?” Sanada laughed. “You disappoint me Evil. She would have been on my dick in five minutes.” 

“In your dreams asshole.” You spat. 

You flinched as Sanada’s phone was tossed in your direction, landing in your lap. Your eyes drifted down the screen before darting back to Sanada’s face which was sporting a lascivious grin. You got the message loud and clear as you glanced back down at the two drop dead gorgeous naked women sprawled on top of Sanada in a lewd selfie. That was what was in his dreams. Not a nobody like you. 

Evil pulled the phone from your lap and looked at the picture. “That’s what you scored last night? Lucky man.” Evil said. 

“You could’ve been lucky too if you had gone out with me.” Sanada said. “They were fun, they would have liked to play.” 

“I’m not going to sit here and listen to tales of your exploits.” You broke into their budding conversation. “We have to get going, so please just get ready so we can leave.” You were relieved when the two men conceded your demand, moving about the hotel room and readying themselves. You didn’t have it in you at the moment to keep fighting with him. Evil wasn’t the only one frustrated. The struggle to keep your distance and remain professional was starting to overwhelm you. 

“You know I’m much more malleable when I’m not sexually frustrated.” Evil said as he buttoned the cuffs on his button-down shirt. “A blowjob would really help my disposition.” You slowly turned, your temper exploding. 

“That is enough.” You spat. “If you make one more comment about me blowing you, or fucking you, I’m going straight to my father.” 

“Are you seriously threatening me with Daddy?” Evil snarled a disbelieving chuckle escaping him as he turned to Sanada. “You know what Seiya? I think I’m going to take a page out of your book and just not talk to this bitch any more. Fuck her.” 

“Told you she wasn’t worth it.” Sanada said. 

You watched with disbelief as they left the hotel room leaving you standing and staring after them. Shaking yourself out of your stupor you grabbed your purse and quickly hurried after them. The elevator ride was stiflingly awkward both of the men outright ignoring you, the heat of Evil’s anger palatable. It hurt you more than you cared to admit that Evil was ignoring you. You were used to it by now from Sanada. He had never spoken a word directly to you and beyond the fact that he was devastatingly handsome you had no connection with him. Over the course of the past few weeks you had spent closely with Evil you had grown quite fond of him. 

The doors opened and you all stepped into the lobby. Reaching out you grabbed Evil’s biceps stopping his progress. 

“I’m sorry.” You said. “I shouldn’t have snapped at you.” Evil glared at you until you removed your arm and turned his back on you moving to catch up with the impatiently waiting Sanada. 

By the end of the week you were ready to pull your hair right from its roots. If you thought Sanada was good at the ignoring game, he had nothing on Evil. At least Sanada would give you reactions, some recognition that he was actually listening to you, despite his aloof nature. With Evil, if you didn’t know better, you would swear he was deaf and mute. You didn’t get anything from him apart from a stone wall face. You weren’t sure if he was hearing a word you were saying to him. Needless to say, it was making your job fairly difficult. Before you at least had Evil as an intermediary between you and Sanada. Now all you got was a wall of silence that was slowly driving you to the brink. 

And now you were sitting alone in the hotel room while your two charges were out gallivanting at some club. As they had every single night for the past week. Evil collapsing into bed next to you smelling like a different woman’s perfume every night. Your lack of sleep wasn’t helping your focus, and your employers at New Japan were taking notice. Despite your father’s influence you knew you were on shaky ground. New Japan was not going to tolerate the assistant to their biggest moneymakers screwing that up. 

With a shaky sigh you took a deep swig from the bottle of Jack Daniels you had been nursing for the past hour. Drowning your sorrows, you thought with a sniff. So stereotypical. Next thing you knew you would be eating ice cream right of the carton and watching chick flicks. Hearing the whirl of the door unlocking you spun around grabbing the empty tumbler you had long ago abandoned and heaved it at the wall next to the door just as Evil and Sanada stepped through. 

“What the hell was that for?” Evil shouted as he brushed glass shards of his suit. 

“Oh? So, you can talk? I thought you had forgotten how.” You slurred sarcastically.

“Messy drunk girl?” I’m out” Sanada said backing towards the door while shaking his head and leaving. 

“What is your fucking problem?” Evil growled as the door shut behind his friend. Stumbling to your feet you got in his face, jabbing your finger into his chest repeatedly.

“You. You are my problem.” You said. “I’m gonna lose my job because of you.” You gave him an emphatic poke. “My father is going to disown me for embarrassing him because of you.” Another jab. “I’m gonna have to live on the streets because of you.” You went to poke his chest again only to be caught by the wrist and flipped around, Evil pressing your chest into the door.

“Everything you are so worried about is all your fault.” Evil hissed. “If you weren’t so stubborn you wouldn’t be in this position right now.” You winced as he wrenched your arm further, his thick thigh wedging between your legs, his forearm pushing into your back. “You wanna throw your daddy at me? Threaten me? Fuck you.” He said. 

With one last forceful shove into your back Evil stepped away from you. You took a steadying breath before turning to face the angry man. 

“It’s my fault?” You asked incredulously. “My fault for trying to get you assholes to concentrate more on your jobs and less on getting into my panties?” 

Evil didn’t look impressed with your arguments rolling his eyes as you ranted. 

“Seriously?” You asked when he failed to respond. “You’re really going to let me get fired for not fucking you?” 

“Daddy dearest is really going to disown you if you get fired?” Evil asked ignoring your question, turning his back to you as he grabbed the whisky bottle you had abandoned and took a deep swig. 

“Yes he will. He stuck his neck out with New Japan to get me this job. He got the President to threaten his most popular faction, displeasing them greatly.” You said. “I would bring great shame to my family. He would disown me in a second.” 

“It sounds like you have a decision to make.” Evil finally said turning to you with a shark like grin. “You can continue to decline my advances and be out on your ass, or you can get down on your knees and …well you know the rest.” 

“Are you for real right now?” You asked incredulously. 

“Make up your mind. I’ve lost patience with your hot and cold attitude.” Evil said. “I’m giving you the excuse you need. You can tell yourself that the bad bad man blackmailed you into fucking him. You don’t dishonor daddy and I get off. Win win situation.” He said with a shrug. 

You stared at him as you mulled your options. He wasn’t wrong. He was giving you the perfect excuse to wave away your guilt for betraying your father’s trust. To do what you wanted and be able to explain it away to yourself. 

“Fine.” You spat. “If this is how you have to get me then fine. I’ll give you what you want.” 

“Stop acting like this isn’t what you want and get on your knees.” Evil said pointing to a spot on the floor in front of him. “But strip first. I want to see you naked below me.” 

Nude you dropped to your knees in front of Evil as requested your hands reaching for his thick cock quickly, belying your eagerness. You mouth opened wide struggling to slide his girth in, the weight pressing down on your tongue. 

“Make it good sweetheart. I’ve waited a long time to have those lips around my cock.” Evil said, moving his hands into your hair, guiding your head in the rhythm he wanted. You gave up trying to have any semblance of control, letting Evil set the pace as he rammed into your throat, gagging you repeatedly. You gasped when he abruptly pulled out of your mouth with a disgruntled grunt. “I’m disappointed. You aren’t very good at that.” 

“It’s not my fault you’re too thick.” You defended yourself. “And you didn’t let me do anything, just fucked my throat.” 

“So show me what you can do,” He challenged with a smirk. 

“Keep your hands to yourself then.” You told him reaching out to encircle him with your hand and stroking along the length. Moving your hands together you worked to caress every part of his cock, except for the tip, leaning down to tease it with your tongue, swiping and circling your tongue around him, coating it with saliva and precum as more leaked with each stroke. You finally engulfed his tip in your mouth, sucking hard on the mushroom tip as Evil groaned. You released Evil’s length from your hand, sliding him further into your mouth, rolling your tongue around him as he filled your throat. With one final bob, he slipped into the back of your throat, causing you to gag again as you adjusted to the intrusion. Once you were settled you set up a rhythmic pace of bobbing along his length, in and out of your throat, pulling off him completely and flicking your tongue over his tip before plunging him back into your throat until he pulled you off again. 

“On the bed.” Evil ordered. You rose to your feet and hurried over to the bed, lying on your back and spreading your legs apart. “For someone who’s so against this, your cunt is awfully wet.” Evil chuckled, sliding his thick digits through your folds. You moaned as he slid a finger inside you, pumping slowly while his thumb rubbed tantalizing circles on your clit. Your hips bucked up in time with his finger mewling as a second and third digit were quickly added. “you like that baby? You want more?” Evil asked increasing the pressure of his thumb.

“Yes” You gasped. 

“Ask nicely.” Evil chuckled as you stared up at him in shock, your breath coming in quick pants as your hips involuntarily kept seeking his fingers. 

“Please?” You asked, swallowing your pride. “Fuck me please.” 

For a moment you thought he was going to deny your plea as he pulled out his fingers and leaned away from you. 

“No!” You protested reaching out desperately for him. 

“Oh, I do like seeing you like this,” Evil laughed. “So desperate, so needy. But don’t you worry, I’m going to fuck you. I haven’t worked this hard to walk away.” You eagerly parted your legs as he moved to kneel between them, stretching uncomfortably to accommodate his size. 

“Just shut up and fuck me.” You said locking your legs around his waist to urge him on. Evil didn’t hesitate, lining his tip up with your pussy and shoving in with a fell swoop. You gasped as he stretched you, eyes closing against the pain which quickly dulled into sharp pleasure as Evil moved his hips. The two of you rocked together, sweat gathering on your bodies as Evil thrust mercilessly into you. 

Evil picked up speed as he neared his climax grabbing your hips tightly as you moaned under him. You could feel yourself nearing orgasm, urging Evil on with your heels, coming around him as he thrust deeply inside you, stilling and spilling his seed inside. 

Your post orgasmic bliss fading the magnitude of what you had just done came crashing down on you and tears filled your eyes as you pushed Evil off of you and leapt from the bed. 

“I can’t believe I just did that.” You whispered. “I can’t believe you made me do that!” You yelled at Evil who looked entirely unconcerned as he stretched out on the bed. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t want that. Two minutes ago you were moaning like a whore under me.” Evil said. 

“I hope you know after this there is no chance for us anymore. You just had to blackmail me into fucking you.” You said sullenly. 

“Like I care.” Evil chuckled. “You think I want something more from you? All you are is another piece of ass Y/N. Just like all the other girls who have come through those doors. Don’t romanticize things. Don’t think you're special.”


	5. The Masked Man - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Bushi's three dedicated chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit language

It had been a few weeks since the whole debacle with Evil. You were going about your life pretending the whole damn thing had never happened. Evil’s stupid comments and Sanada’s knowing smirks were disregarded while you went about your duties. You didn’t know if Evil had told the others of his conquest, if he did they made no mention of it. Based on your knowledge of the group you took that to mean he and Sanada had managed to keep their mouths shut. 

Tag leagues were over, Evil and Sanada had won, and you were now free from your exclusive duties to the duo. While those two were relatively content you now had to deal with the three remaining members who were giving you hell for ‘abandoning’ them, even though you were ordered to do so by the company. Facts really didn’t matter to them, they had been inconvenienced and they were taking it out on you. 

Which was why you were standing in the freezing rain, shivering on Bushi’s doorstep as you waited for him to answer. You cursed yourself for not bringing an umbrella, but really didn’t think it was going to take him so long to answer the damn door. You figured you would walk from the car to his doorstep and be in the rain maybe 30 seconds tops. Instead you were now trying to huddle under the small overhang to avoid the drizzle and holding your coat tight to your body. Finally you could hear the latches unlocking on the door and you fixed your best glare on your face so he knew you were not happy. 

You were pretty sure the intended effect was ruined however; your mouth dropping as you saw Bushi leaning in the doorway, hair mussed from sleep and clad in nothing but boxer briefs that were hanging so low on his hips you were surprised they didn’t fall down. You then berated yourself for the thought that you hoped they would as Bushi cleared his throat to get your attention. Your face heated in embarrassment as you met his eyes seeing a cross between amusement and irritation reflected back at you. 

“You’re early.” He said his sleep roughened voice doing things to you that you refused to acknowledge.

“It’s 8:00 Bushi.” You said holding up your phone so he could see the time displayed. “You told me to be here at 8:00.” You gritted your teeth as Bushi immediately shook his head in denial of your claim. 

“No way. You’re wrong. It’s my day off. There is no way that I told you 8:00. I told you 10:00.” He said adamantly. You bit back your retort, knowing it was a fruitless argument. He wasn’t going to concede he was wrong, so it was best to just move on. 

“Whatever. Are you going to let me in or are you going to make me stand out here in the cold.” You asked. You didn’t know how Bushi was seemingly unaffected as he stood in the doorway looking for all the world as if he didn’t feel the cold. He took his time letting you in, running a critical gaze over your form and looking out at the drizzly weather and for a moment you feared he was going to be an ass and make you wait until what he considered your appointment time. Finally he stepped back just enough for you to enter, leaving so little room your body brushed against his as you walked in. You tentatively followed behind him as he lead you down a hallway, arriving in the kitchen and watching as Bushi pressed some buttons on the coffee machine and brewed himself some coffee. He didn’t acknowledge your presence, simply going about his tasks with an efficiency that reeked of routine. You simply stood awkwardly as he puttered around the kitchen as he waited for his coffee to brew. Only after his coffee was ready, sugar, cream and all did he deign to give you his attention.

You valiantly tried to keep your eyes on his face, acutely aware that he had yet to put any clothes on and if you looked down you could quite clearly see the outline of his dick in his boxers. You weren’t going to think about that at all. You had learned your lesson from the fiasco with Evil. No matter how attractive you found the man, you were not going to lust after Bushi. Without a word Bushi walked out of the kitchen, leaving you standing in the empty kitchen in disbelief. 

“Are you coming or what?” Bushi called back to you, irritation evident in his voice and you scurried after the sound rushing to catch up with him. You found him in a room off the entry way with cheery wood paneled walls and recessed lighting. The walls were lined with glass shelves, with about half the shelves holding mannequin heads adorned with masks. Boxes lined the walls and you looked at Bushi, wondering exactly what you were doing here.

“This is my mask room.” Bushi said gesturing grandly. 

“You have a mask room?” You asked, a small giggle slipping out unbidden, earning you a glare. 

“Yes. My masks are very important to me. I put a lot of thought and effort into the design of each one of them. I want them displayed and easily accessible, so I can decide which mask I’m going to use.”

“I’m confused, what exactly do you want me to do?” You asked.

“These boxes have display stands, masks and the corresponding sleeves. You are going to go through and empty every box and organize them. I want the retired masks on the higher shelves, the rest need to be easily accessible. Ornate mask, wrestling mask, tights and sleeves. Then I want you to create an inventory list with detailed descriptions of every set and where they are located in the room.” 

“Can’t you just walk in the room and see what you want to wear?” You asked. “It seems like you’re just creating something that you don’t need.” 

“I’m sorry, you are my assistant right?” Bushi folded his arms crossly over his chest. “Isn’t your job to assist in tasks you are assigned? I don’t think your job description entails arguing when I tell you to do something.”

Swallowing back the retort you wanted to make you pursed your lips and nodded. “You’re right. My apologies. I’ll be happy to create you an itemized inventory of your masks. And I’ll be happy to create a pleasing display for you.” 

“Good.” He said leaving the room. 

Huffing in irritation you began opening boxes, quickly becoming overwhelmed by the sheer volume of masks Bushi had. Of course, nothing was organized, and it took you forever to match the various components of each set together. Finally, you were done, sitting back with an accomplished smile as you looked over the finished product. Row after row of displays with backlights illuminating them, the ornate mask slightly elevated above the ring mask, with the tights and sleeves folded neatly under the display box. 

“That’s not right.” Bushi said stepping into the room and running a critical gaze over your hard work. “You’ve got it all wrong.” 

“What are you talking about?” You asked.

“You’ve got it all fucked up.” He stepped up to the displays and began pointing out your mistakes. “this mask doesn’t go here. These tights belong with that set. That ornate mask goes with that set. How did you fuck this up that badly?” 

“It’s not my fault.” You protested. “Do you know how similar all these damn things look? I don’t see the point. They all look the same!’ 

Bushi’s face turned cold, a flash of hurt evident in his eyes before he turned his back on you. “Get out of my home.”


	6. The Masked Man - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Bushi's dedicated chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language

“You guys are like a bunch of fucking children.” You yelled in frustration when Bushi once again refused to answer your phone call. He hadn’t answered a single call or message since he had kicked you out of his home three days ago. He barely even looked at you when he was in the same room. 

“Are you telling me that every time one of you gets your panties in a twist you’re going to give me the silent treatment?” You asked with a roll of your eyes. “So very mature.” 

“To be fair, Sanada isn’t giving you the silent treatment because he’s mad at you.” Evil pointed out helpfully. “He just doesn’t think you’re deserving of his words.” 

You glared at the big man, making sure he knew exactly what you thought of his input. 

“I’m well aware that Sanada doesn’t think I’m good enough for him. Thank you.” You said sarcastically. “I don’t really need that constantly pointed out to me.” 

“Honestly what kind of reaction did you expect from Bushi?” Naito asked. “You insulted his masks.” 

“They’re just masks!” You shouted in frustration. “What is the big deal?” This earned you glares from the four LIJ members in the room. You swore it was like navigating a minefield trying to avoid offending somebody in the group.

“He’s a luchador, Y/N,” Naito said impatiently. “Masks are sacred to Luchadors. Bushi takes great pride in each and every mask he designs. He spends hours of his time creating the perfect masks. Each has a special meaning to him and us. Many are mashups of LIJ’s gear, representing the match’s participants. These are not just random things he throws together. He puts his heart and soul in every one of those masks and you completely disrespected them and him.” 

“I didn’t know that.” You said quietly. You honestly hadn’t known the importance of the masks and now you felt horrible for the disregard you treated them with. You didn’t know they were that important to Bushi, or even the other LIJ members. 

“Maybe you shouldn’t make comments about things you don’t understand.” Hiromu said giving you a disappointed shake of his head. 

You sighed heavily and began typing another message to Bushi, your fingers pausing when a shadow loomed over you.

“I don’t like my family being upset.” Naito told you as he glared down at you. “Fix this problem with Bushi and do it now.” 

You nodded your understanding and quickly left the locker room to escape the stifling anger that seemed to be coating the air. The more time you spent with them, the more you realized just how much of a family they were. A group of men who by all accounts should have nothing in common had bonded together. A family born by choice, not by blood. Hurt one hurt them all mentality reigned supreme as you were quickly realizing. 

Knowing Naito fully expected you to have this situation resolved sooner than later you checked your watch and mentally reviewed Bushi’s schedule to figure out where he was. He was supposed to be wrapping up a photo shoot for some new merchandise so you headed through the hallways of the arena towards the makeshift studio that was set up. 

You quietly took a seat along the wall, watching as Bushi posed in various shirts and hoodies before they had him change into an all-white suit replete with vest and tie and you about fell out of your chair. You knew you were gaping but you really couldn’t help yourself. Once again you cursed the unfairness of being saddled with a group of such enigmatic handsome men. When you had first started you had been terrified of working with them, begging your father to get you some type of reassurance from New Japan that you would be safe, untouchable. 

You had never imagined you would be drawn to any of them. Let alone all of them. You watched Bushi raptly, admiring the way the suit jacket clung perfectly to his body and when he took it off revealing the vest and tie it was worse, the white button down showcasing his arms to perfection. Shaking your head to clear it, you buried your nose in your phone as you waited for Bushi to finish. 

When he was done Bushi didn’t even acknowledge you, brushing past you and out the door with a wooden carrying case swinging by his side. You hurried to gather your belongings and ran after him, grabbing his arm to stop his progress. 

“Bushi please.” You said. “Just give me one minute.” 

He stopped, looking down at your hand on his arm until you reluctantly removed it and looked at you expectantly. 

“I insulted you and I’m sorry. It’s no excuse, but I took this job never watching a day of wrestling in my life. I didn’t understand how important your masks were to you.” You apologized profusely hoping your sincerity was reflected in your eyes. As much as they drove you insane you truly didn't want to hurt any of them.

“Watch your mouth in the future.” He said simply before continuing on his way. You were confused, unsure whether he had accepted your apology or not with that vague response. Once again you hurried after him, struggling to keep up with his quick strides. 

“I’d like to come back to your place.” You said making his pace slow as he looked down at you with a cocky smirk. You blushed as you realized how that sounded and ducked your head. “To finish with your mask room I mean. I’d like to correct my mistakes.” 

Bushi stopped once again and waited for you to meet his gaze, staring penetratingly into your eyes as he considered your request. Your anxiety rose as he continued staring at you, wondering what it was that was going through his mind. Then he turned and walked away without a word. 

He left you standing in the middle of the hallway wondering just what the hell was going on as he disappeared into the LIJ locker room. When you recovered yourself and hurried in you saw the group huddled around the box Bushi had been carrying. Curious you edged closer eyes widening as you saw the intricate mask Bushi had unveiled for tonight’s match. It was a cross between Bushi, Sanada and Evil’s gear, opulent in its design featuring the horns from Sanada’s mask, the hood Evil wore and other details pulled from each of them. It was the most elaborate mask you had seen from Bushi yet, and you could tell he had put a lot of time and thought into it. You looked at the group, gaze stopping on Sanada’s face, a surprised gasp escaping as he had a full on genuine smile on his face for the first time since you had met him. His eyes flew to yours at your gasp and his smile quickly dropped, face changing back to the disdainful expression he always used with you. You backed out of the circle and returned to your little station in the corner, leaving them to carry on with their business while you tried to look busy. 

The rest of your day didn’t continue in a much better vein. Bushi, Sanada and Evil lost their titles to some of the Bullet Club members, and Naito placed the blame squarely on you. It was all your fault because Bushi was off his game because of your insults and Sanada was just completely irritated by your presence entirely. 

“If I’m so bad why don’t you just fire me?” You finally shouted, tears filling your eyes. You were trying so hard and they all just made it so difficult. 

“If I could I would. Believe me.” Naito said flatly. “The last thing I want hanging around is some daddy’s girl. You’re nothing special. Every girl that has walked through that door can do what you do. And at least I get to fuck them.” 

“I’m sorry.” You said quietly as you wondered just how much your father would hate you if you were to quit. You didn’t think it would be such a hostile environment for you. You thought getting your dad to have protection extended to you would make your life easier. All it had done was brought you grief and headaches. “I’m not quitting though so you’re just going to have to learn to tolerate me.” You grabbed your purse and headed out, done for the evening. They could handle getting themselves sorted out for the rest of the evening. 

Your frustration mounted when you received a text from Bushi telling you to be at his place at 8am the following morning. You paced for an hour trying to determine if he actually meant 8am or he told you 8 but really meant 10 again. You couldn’t work up the nerve to text him back and simply ask, scared to further anger the masked man. Finally you decided he meant 10. It was his day off and he had said before he would never ask you to arrive at 8 on his day off. 

It was at promptly 10:00am the following morning that you were greeted by a very unhappy Bushi. He glared at you as you stepped inside making you swallow nervously. 

“I’ve been waiting since eight fucking am for you.” He spat and you stepped back, intimidated by this angry Bushi you had not yet encountered. 

“I…I thought you meant 10.” You said quietly. 

“Did I say 10?” He asked.

“No, but last time you said 8 and meant 10. I thought you meant…” You stopped as he glared at you.

“Last time I said 10 and meant 10. Today I said 8 and meant 8.” He growled. “Now I’ve been up two extra fucking hours I could have been sleeping waiting for you to deign to show up for work.” 

“I’m sorry.” You said looking at the ground. 

“Yeah, you’re always fucking sorry.” Bushi snapped. “Honestly? I’m over your bullshit. So I’m going to give you two options. One you leave and kiss your job goodbye. Two, I punish you for your transgressions and we move past this.” 

“Ppp..punish?” you stuttered eyes wide as you looked in Bushi’s face for any sign he was joking. “Punish how?” 

“You don’t find that out until you make your choice.” Bushi said with a sadistic grin that sent chills down your very spine. “Be quick about it. I haven’t got all day to wait around for you.” He walked off, leaving you standing in the entry way to ponder your fate.


	7. The Masked Man - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Bushi's dedicated chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, choking, dubious consent, punishment, explicit sexual content, explicit language, rough sex, rough oral sex

You eyed the door in Bushi’s entry way, wondering if your best bet was to run. He had scared you with his mention of punishment. A punishment you would have to endure at his hands. A punishment you wouldn’t know until you accepted it. A tiny part of you was curious. Thoughts running rampant in speculation as to what exactly Bushi would consider a punishment. It was that curiosity that drove you further into Bushi’s home. Seeking him out to accept his terms. You found him in the mask room, finding it in the same condition you had left it the last time you were here. 

“Well?” He asked without turning around. He was wearing a mask now and somehow that made you more frightened. You knew what he was capable of while wearing the mask. Had seen it many times in the ring. But it excited you as well. 

“I’ll accept your punishment.” You said softly, pulling your bottom lip between your teeth and chewing on it nervously. 

“Good.” Bushi said turning around to face you, that smile back on his face. The one that spoke of trouble. His black lips sending signals of alarm through your body. “Get on your knees.” 

“My…my knees?” You sputtered, eyes going wide as you wondered exactly what he had in store. 

“Don’t make this worse on yourself by questioning me.” He snapped watching making you reluctantly drop to your knees; looking at him warily as he stripped off his t-shirt revealing his muscular body to your gaze. He circled behind you, dragging the shirt across your flesh, making goosebumps rise in its trail. 

“You’ve seen what I do with this haven’t you?” He asked stopping in front of you, kneeling down to hold the shirt in front of your face. You nodded slowly, images of that shirt strangling so many helpless people running through your mind. 

“What do I do?” He asked.

“You choke people.” You said timidly, your heart beginning to race in fear as you contemplated the significance of his asking. 

“That’s right.” He smiled. “I choke them, leaving them gasping for air as it tightens around their necks. Have you guessed yet what I’m going to do to you?” 

You stared up at him, all wide-eyed pleading with him to not do what you thought he was planning on. 

“Choke me?” You finally sputtered when he didn’t appear moved by your silent pleas.

“That’s right sweetheart.” He cooed. “I’m going to wrap this around your pretty little throat until you're gasping for air. And then I’m going to do it again. And again. Until tears are pouring down your face and you’re truly sorry for your disrespect. 

“I am sorry. So sorry Bushi. You don’t have to do this.” You pled looking up into his unwavering stare with begging eyes. 

“I do. Otherwise you won’t learn.” He said firmly laying the shirt on the ground in front of you and stepping towards the door. “I’ll be back. When I return I want you completely undressed and back on your knees.” 

You sat back on your heels, wanting nothing more than to run. Wondering exactly what you had gotten yourself into. You knew if you did this, you were once again crossing a line you couldn’t uncross. Things would forever be different. Unlike with Evil you harbored no illusions that this was anything more than a one-time thing. You weren’t even sure Bushi actually wanted you in that way. The nudity could just be an element to his punishment, an added humiliation. Dragging your bottom lip between your teeth you gnawed nervously on it as you rose to your feet and slowly undressed. 

Nude you returned to your knees, taking deep calming breaths as you waited for Bushi to reappear. Your eyes kept drifting down to his shirt, butterflies in your stomach as you imagined how it was going to feel to have it wrapped around you, depriving you of air. Unbidden your fingers reached down to caress the material. It was just a simple t-shirt, but it was so much more in that moment. You were shocked to feel a pooling of heat in your core as you imagined what was about to happen. 

“I didn’t say you could touch that did I?” You nearly jumped out of your skin as Bushi suddenly reappeared your hand yanking back as if scalded. 

“You’re not very obedient are you?” He chuckled lowly, the sound making you shudder. There was no mirth in that laughter, only promises of what was to come. 

You tried not to fidget as he circled you, running his critical gaze over your exposed form. You wished you could tell what he was thinking, but with the mask covering his face you were left clueless his lips giving no clue. He moved behind you and you flinched when his hand landed on the back of your neck, your breath hitching as he squeezed. 

“Are you scared?” He asked, the taunt clear in his tone. 

“Yes.” You answered knowing honesty was your best defense. 

“Good. You have no idea how much I like to hear that.” Bushi said, his breath washing over your skin as he leaned down to speak into your ear. “Hand me the shirt.” Your hand was shaking as you reached in front of you, picking up the shirt and placing it in Bushi’s outstretched hand. Your panic rose as you felt the shirt loop around your neck, Bushi holding it loosely so you could feel it there but it wasn’t restricting anything yet. You fought the urge to rip it off of you and run screaming. This was your penance and you had to get through this to restore some semblance of harmony to your job. 

“Why are you being punished?” Bushi asked, giving a gentle tug on the shirt. 

“Because I insulted you?” You said tentatively. 

“Yes. Because you insulted my masks, my heritage and were a disrespectful bitch. Also because you couldn’t manage to complete a simple task of organizing my masks.” He emphasized with a rougher pull jerking your head back. “So after your punishment is done you’re going to complete your task and you’re going to do it correctly. Understood?” 

“Yes.” You said softly. 

“Stand up.” Bushi commanded helping you to your feet by pulling up on the shirt. Your back was pressed against Bushi’s chest and you were forced to raise up on your toes to ease the tension against your throat. You were utterly unprepared when he suddenly gave a sharp twist, cutting off your air supply and you gasped hands reflexively reaching for the confining material, fingers frantically pulling at it as you struggled. 

When he finally released the hold, you fell to your knees, gasping in air as he stood over you. 

“C’mon sweetheart, you’re nowhere near done yet. Get back up.” Bushi said laughing as you reluctantly climbed to your feet, shuddering as he once again placed the shirt around your throat. His hand splayed across your stomach and pushed your ass back into his groin as he let you feel exactly how much he was enjoying choking you. You didn’t have time to dwell on that as he sharply twisted the shirt again robbing you off your breath. True to his word the process was repeated several times, until you had tears streaming nonstop down your cheeks and your throat felt raw. At one point he had dragged you to the shelves, rapidly firing instructions at you as to exactly how to properly organize his masks, giving you the impossible task of retaining the information as he choked the breath out of you. You felt like you hadn’t take a proper breath in an hour. Through it all the most humiliating part for you was that at some point you really started to enjoy exactly what Bushi was doing to you, and were sure he was quite aware of the fact. Finally he deemed you properly punished. 

Not allowing you to redress he set you on your task of correcting your previous organizing errors. You struggled to remember what he was saying to you during your punishments, but it was all a hazy mess in your mind. You did your best, trying to match patterns how you thought they fit, but found it extremely difficult. Some were relatively easy, but there were so many that were similar colors and patterns that you were sure you had messed up again. Your fears were confirmed when Bushi returned running a critical eye over the room and shaking his head in disappointment. 

You backed away until you hit the shelf behind you as he crowded you, his hand reaching up to grasp you by the throat, pulling you into his body, chest-to-chest. 

“I think you like being punished.” He said, smirking as you frantically shook your head denying his words. “It’s the only reason I can think of for why you can’t accomplish a simple task.” He tightened his hand, restricting the movement of your air and you cursed your body’s response as you could feel yourself dampening between the thighs. 

“Or maybe you just like me touching you?” Bushi teased hand moving down the curve of your waist and coming to a rest just above your mound. You couldn’t stop the little whimper you released and wanted to die of embarrassment when he chuckled. His hand moved slowly around your body, tracing your curves, sliding over the underside of your breasts, teasing you and not touching anywhere you desperately wanted him to. 

“Which is it kitten?” He asked, his voice low and husky as it washed over you. “The punishment or me?” You moaned in frustration when his hand again rested right over your pussy, hovering and not giving you the touch you so desperately wanted. 

“Both.” You admitted.

“Both huh?” He said. “You got a thing for choking? I guess it’s not much of a punishment if you’re enjoying it so much.” You were startled as his fingers slipped into your slit, gliding easily through your juices. “And you are definitely enjoying it.” You blushed as he called you out, feeling the flush all the way down your body at the same time shifting to open your legs, giving him more access and silently hoping he would continue his actions. You were rewarded as his fingers continued stroking along your slick, bumping over your clit and rubbing it sending fire through your veins. 

“Kneel.” He suddenly said pulling his fingers free to your disappointment. 

You sunk down to your knees as Bushi circled around in front of you. “I’m thinking about fucking you from behind while I choke you.” He said simply. “Is that something you want me to do?” He asked.

You nodded quickly, past caring about anything but him touching you, choking the breath out of you again. 

“Make me want to.” Bushi said, unzipping his pants and pulling his hard cock out, resting the tip against your lips. You swiped your tongue over him and opened your mouth sliding the length into your mouth and sucking deeply, eagerly working him with your mouth, hoping to entice him into giving you what you wanted. He was so hard to read, lips kept in a firm line, that damn mask hiding his expression as you pleasured him. Finally he pulled from your mouth, hand moving to grip your throat and pulling you to your feet, you stared up at him anxiously as his grip tightened cutting off your air once again before pushing you away from him. 

“Bend over.” He said pointing to the cabinet he wanted you leaning over. You hurried into position, spreading your legs and bending over watching anxiously over your shoulder as he picked up his shirt, twisting it into in his hands into a hard strap of fabric. Your breath was already coming in choppy pants, excitement almost overwhelming you as he stepped behind you, rubbing his cock along your slit before sliding in to the hilt. The shirt came around your neck and your eyes closed in anticipation as Bushi started moving in you. Your moans of pleasure soon turned into mewls of disappointment as the shirt continued to lay slack against your throat. You pouted as Bushi fucked you, making you feel so good but missing the crucial element you wanted. 

“Bushi,” You whined bucking against him, hoping he would get the hint and give you that pressure you were seeking. 

“Did you want something?” He asked solicitously. “Ask me nicely.” 

“Please?” You said arching into his thrusts.

“Tell me what you want.” Bushi said. 

“Choke me, please.” You said. “I need you to choke me.” 

Bushi didn’t reply, just continued his long smooth strokes into you before yanking back on the shirt and twisting it choking you tightly. The immediate loss of air sent you into a tailspin, coming around Bushi as your vision faded black until he released you, just before you passed out. Greedily sucking in air you only had a moment to recover before he expertly twisted again, yanking the newfound air from your system with one pull and a hard thrust into you. You felt like you were going to explode from the pleasure as he kept fucking you, choking the air out and bringing you to orgasm again and again until you could barely keep yourself standing. With a final thrust he came into you, pulling himself out and pushing away from you, letting you fall to your knees on the floor as he tucked himself back into his pants. 

“Fix these fucking things.” He said waving his hand at the various masks. “There’s numbers stitched on the inside of each piece to match them. Fuck it up again and you’ll be punished in a way that doesn’t result in you coming all over my cock.” 

He left you then, sitting on the floor mouth gaped open as you realized he had made your job deliberately difficult this whole time when there was an easy coordinating system at hand. All he had to tell you from the start was about the numbers. 

You slowly dressed, cursing the masked man under your breath as you set about matching number to number in the silence of the mask room.


	8. The Wild Card - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 of 3 of Hiromu Takahashi's dedicated chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: explicit language, suggestive themes, manipulation and mind games

No amount of makeup could cover the bruises around your throat; remnants of Bushi’s punishment. You had spent hours before your mirror trying every combination of concealer that you could think of, but they were still visible. A calling card of what had happened to you. It was quite obvious they were choking marks, there was no denying what they were. So you couldn’t even make up an excuse. Couple that with the fact that your throat was raw and swollen and you were not in the best of moods. 

“I see you made up with Bushi,” Naito commented with a smirk the second you walked through the locker room door and he saw your neck. You shot him a withering glare and placed your things down on the table, studiously ignoring the LIJ leader as he continued making raw comments, finding himself hilarious. 

You on the other hand were tempted to throw your cup of coffee at him. However you were already in enough trouble with these guys so you weren’t going to press your luck. Instead you buried your head in your work and ignored him and his incessant questions as to whether you had fucked Bushi or just let him choke you. You knew you should have worn a scarf. If it wasn’t unseasonably warm you would have, but the last thing you wanted was to draw more attention to yourself. 

When the others returned you braced yourself for more harassment and you weren’t disappointed as Evil immediately noticed the marks and made it his business to thoroughly examine your neck, giving it a tight squeeze in his own hand, making you wince but sending a thrill of desire through you. Angrily you yanked yourself free from his grip and scooted away from him. The last thing you needed was to lust after that buffoon again. Of course when he was asked Bushi didn’t hesitate to fill Naito in on everything he had done to you with explicit details. 

Only Hiromu didn’t take part in their conversation, hanging back by himself, sitting on the edge of the counter, his feet dangling. You couldn’t help but look at him, his demeanor such a contrast to his usual frenetic energy. Catching you looking he gave you a small smile before hopping off the counter and exiting the locker room. You stared at the door long after his departure, finding yourself worried about the adorably quirky man. Shaking your head you returned your attention to your computer screen, answering emails and working on scheduling some interviews for the guys. 

You were startled from your focus when a notebook landed next to your keyboard with a loud thwack and your head jerked up to see Sanada staring down at you. 

“Can I help you?” You asked wondering what he wanted. He leaned down close to you, and you couldn’t help reacting to him, his scent washing over you as his arm brushed across yours his long finger pointing at the post it note on the cover of the notebook before he withdrew and walked away. Pushing back your mounting frustration with the irritating man you couldn’t help the bark of laughter that escaped you as you read the note. 

“Seriously?” You turned to the silent one. “You are actually going to do an interview? By yourself?” You couldn’t believe that Sanada had agreed to do a one-on-one interview for New Japan. You couldn’t imagine how he was going to fill an entire interview when he barely spoke. Shockingly he didn’t bother to reply, simply turning his back on you and resuming his murmured conversation with Evil. Grabbing the post it and your phone you left the locker room to get his interview scheduled. It was much too loud in there to have a business call. Besides, you wanted to see if you could find Hiromu. The way he had left wasn’t sitting right with you.

Once you had scheduled Sanada’s interview you began your search through the halls. You were about to give up when a pair of familiar red fur lined pants caught your attention. You frowned seeing Hiromu with his head against the wall, staring up at the ceiling. Unable to resist you approached him sliding down the opposite wall and sitting quietly until he acknowledged you. 

“You okay Hiromu?” You asked softly. You weren’t used to this subdued version of Hiromu. He was always so energetic and loud. It was rather unnerving. 

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” He asked tilting his head quizzically as he looked at you for all the world as if he had no clue why you would be asking such a question. 

“You’re just…You’re usually not this quiet. I was worried something was wrong.” You explained. 

“And you care?” He scoffed catching you off guard with the sudden hostility. Hiromu wasn’t usually outright mean to you. He seemed to leave that to his brothers. 

“Of course I care.” You defended yourself. “I care about all of you. Despite our issues I still work closely with you. It would be odd if I didn’t have some affection for the five of you.” 

“I’ve heard all about the affection you have for us.” Hiromu smirked pushing himself to his feet. You followed suit with a sigh. Of course he would know. You were sure by now all of them knew about you and Evil and your little adventure with Bushi. “I’m fine Y/N.” He said as he walked away. “No need to worry your pretty little head about me.” 

Strangely enough his words didn’t reassure you. You were convinced something was wrong with the charismatic man. You watched his departure, paying close attention to his walk noting the lack of his usual lackadaisical arm swings and meandering that were just a part of who Hiromu was. Something was bothering him and you were determined to figure out what it was. 

“This is just too easy.” Hiromu announced as he returned to the locker room. 

“Did she really chase you down?” Sanada asked. 

“Yes she did. She was so very upset that I was sad.” Hiromu said mockingly. “I’m beginning to wonder why she was so worried about us molesting her. It seems we should be concerned about her. She can’t seem to keep her hands off us.” The rest of the group laughed, heads nodding in agreement to this proclamation. Hiromu dropped his smile as the locker room door opened behind him and slid onto the chair next to Naito as you re-entered their sanctuary. They group congregated around them starting to plan their ten man tag match scheduled for that evening against Chaos. Hiromu sat back in his chair, offering quiet words of input periodically keenly aware of you studying him. 

You watched his every movement, trying to pinpoint what was wrong with him. It could be nothing you tried to reason with yourself. Maybe he didn’t sleep well last night. Maybe he was coming down with a cold and didn’t feel good. It could be any number of things. Many of which didn’t mean anything was wrong. And he was entitled to an off day now and then wasn’t he? Still, you didn’t like it. You were so used to the loud chaos that accompanied Hiromu everywhere he went that you were unsettled by this low key version of him. 

While the guys were in their match you set about packing up the locker room. You had a tight travel schedule to make it to the next town and the group had to be on their bus as soon as the match was over. They would have to sleep on the bus and maybe get an hour or two at the hotel before they had to be available for press and their show. It was one of the worst parts of the job, the endless travel and days like today were the toughest when there wasn’t any down time. The last thing the guys wanted to do was pile onto a bus immediately after a match so you were sure to bear the brunt of their grouchiness. 

You were double-checking the bus to make sure every single one of their bags was packed when the guys came drifting out. You could already tell Sanada and Evil were not in the best of moods as they trudged onto the bus. Naito looked like he was already asleep on his feet so you hoped that meant he wasn’t going to be a problem. Bushi seemed like the only one in a decent mood, whistling as he hopped onto the bus and removing his mask the second he was inside. Hiromu was the last to come out a small smile on his lips as he climbed aboard. Locking the luggage bins you joined them on the bus making yourself comfortable in a little corner near the front of the bus. 

Looking around you saw Naito was nowhere to be found and seeing a shut bunk door you figured your assumption was correct that he was going straight to sleep. Hiromu was laying across a bench seat, Daryl perched on his chest, his fingers dancing lightly across the stuffed cat’s back as he lay there with his eyes closed. Evil and Sanada were in the back corner heads close together in a whispered conversation that you were sure didn’t bode well for you as their eyes occasionally darted in your direction. The last thing you wanted to deal with tonight was those two assholes. 

“You look bored Y/N. Want me to choke you some more?” You cringed as Bushi’s voice filled the chambers and you slowly turned on your chair to glare at the man seated at the table a few feet behind you. You were acutely aware you were now the center of attention. Even Hiromu had cracked open an eye and was looking at you with interest. 

“You shoulda told me you were into choking.” Evil chimed in. “I would’ve been happy to wrap my hands around your throat.” Your gaze darted between the two men wondering what exactly you were supposed to say in this situation. 

“That could be an entertaining way to pass this ride.” Bushi said with a smile. “I could fuck you from behind with my shirt wrapped around your neck and Evil could wrap his hands around your throat while he fucks your face.” 

Humiliated you grabbed your stuff and rushed to the back and into one of the empty bunks sliding the door shut behind you as their derisive laughter chased after you. Tears fell down your cheeks as you laid back on the bunk. You were so close to just walking off this job. You had made a mistake with Evil. Compounded the situation with Bushi. Now they all seemed to think you were fair game. And you really couldn’t blame them. You were giving them crazy mixed signals. They weren’t going to lay off either. It wasn’t in their nature to let anything go. Any protection your father offered you had gone out the door the second you had fucked Evil. Hearing a soft knock on your door you debated responding. But you figured there was only one person on this bus civilized enough to knock so you softly told him to come in. Hiromu entered with a solemn expression gently closing the door behind him. His lips pursed and he held Daryl out to you silently. With a smile you took the offering cuddling the soft kitty to your chest and rolling on your side to make room for Hiromu to sit on the side of the bed. 

“You okay?” He asked making sure to keep a respectful distance. 

“Not really.” You sniffled. “I don’t know why they hate me. Maybe I should just quit.” 

“You’re not going to quit.” Hiromu said already shaking his head. “And they don’t hate you.” 

You scoffed loudly in disagreement making Hiromu smile. 

“Okay, Sanada probably hates you. But Evil and Bushi don’t. And neither does Naito.” He reassured her. “They just don’t know how to be anything but jerks. Please don’t take it personally.” 

“How am I not supposed to take it personally Hiromu?” You asked. “All I’ve done is step into one trap after another and I’m getting tired of it.” Tears fell from your eyes again and you choked back the sob that was trying to tear its way out of your already raw throat. A very physical reminder of everything Bushi had done to you. 

“Can I hug you?” Hiromu asked. “I don’t like seeing you upset.” You cried, nodding your head shakily and sinking into the warmth of his arms as he laid down next to you. Your head rested on his chest, listening to the thudding of his heartbeat as he rubbed soothing circles and murmured words of comfort as you laid your soul bare to him, crying out all your worries and concerns as he encouraged you. For the first time in a long while you felt safe and secure. As if everything was going to turn out just fine.


	9. The Wild Card - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of Hiromu's dedicated chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, suggestive themes, suggestive language, manipulation

You were startled awake by the bus coming to a stop, heart pounding as you found yourself wrapped very intimately around Hiromu Takahashi who was quietly snoring with his arms around your waist. Your face was pressed against his bare chest and you wondered when he had removed his shirt. You certainly didn’t remember. 

He mumbled in his sleep, arms tightening around you as you moved and your thigh, which was pressed between his legs, brushed up against a rather prominent hard-on. 

“Hiromu..” You spoke softly not wanting to startle him, gently shaking his shoulder. Your efforts to gently wake him were for naught as a series of sharp knocks sounded on the door.

“Hiro, stop fucking the whore and lets go.” Sanada’s irritated voice jolted Hiromu awake. It took him a moment to orient himself before he detached from you and hurriedly climbed from the bunk with mumbled apologies to you as Sanada again smacked the door. 

“I’m coming.” Hiromu called grabbing his shirt from the floor and pulling it over his head before opening the door. Sanada ran his eyes over you and back to Hiromu and opened his mouth only to be cut off by Hiromu’s raised hand. “And I didn’t fuck her. Have some manners Seiya.” 

You felt a surge of gratitude at Hiromu’s honesty. You hadn’t been sure he wouldn’t claim to have fucked you. The others would believe him without a doubt should he decide to lie. Sliding the door shut behind him you quickly dressed and brushed out your hair, applying light makeup before exiting. You were the last one out and you cursed yourself for oversleeping. It had been so long since you slept well. Apparently Hiromu’s arms were the answer to your insomnia. 

As you exited the bus you caught Hiromu’s eyes and he gave you a small smile. Your answering smile dropped when you saw Evil and Sanada watching you too closely for your comfort. They were up to something and you knew it was nothing good for you. You followed after the group into the little gymnasium where that evening’s show was being held. Travel had taken longer than expected so there was no time for a stop at the motel the company had booked you in. You were in a small country town which meant amenities were few and far between. Which also meant that Sanada was going to be even bitchier with you than usual. God forbid the man didn’t have his fancy bottled water. You rolled your eyes to yourself as you followed after them. 

You were on pins and needles all day, walking on eggshells as you tried to stay out of the path of Evil and Sanada. It was made worse by their tag match against a team from Australia, who, according to Evil, “botched the fuck out of everything” leaving them in an even fouler mood than they had been to start. Naito Bushi and Hiromu had been in a match together which had gone better than Evil and Sanada’s so they were in a relatively good mood. You had managed to pick them up some food before the sole restaurant in town had closed and got them all to eat before your group walked across the street to the motel. Sanada had taken one look at the place and noped out, saying he was sleeping on the bus. Evil had shrugged and claimed the room for himself. Bushi and Naito took the second room leaving you and Hiromu together in the third. Which was honestly the best result you could have hoped for. 

You had hoped to spend the evening getting to know Hiromu a bit better, but unfortunately he seemed to still be in a mood and wasn’t offering much by way of conversation. You thought back to last night and how Hiromu had come to make sure you were okay after his brothers had picked on you and you knew you had to be there for him. 

“Hiromu, I know you told me you’re okay, but I wanted to let you know I’m here if you need to talk.” You said glancing hesitantly at him. You were half expecting him to bite your head off like he had yesterday. Unsure of what Hiromu you were going to get. 

“I’m fine Y/N-san.” Hiromu said with a tired smile. “I just hurt my back the other day and I’m a bit out of sorts from it.” 

“Oh.” You said eloquently. “I’m sorry you’re hurting.” You frowned as he shrugged off your concern, watching as he walked into the bathroom. Seconds later you heard the shower start. While he was in the bathroom you took the opportunity to change into your pajamas before getting under the covers and flipping through the channels for something to watch. When Hiromu came out you watched him carefully, noticing the stiffness in his walk. Now that he had called your attention to it you imagined you could see the pain on his face. 

You watched the movie aware of every time Hiromu fidgeted in his bed as he tried to get comfortable. Finally you couldn’t take it anymore.

“Let me help you Hiromu.” You said in exasperation.

“How are you going to help me?” Hiromu asked.

“I…I don’t know.” You said trying to think of what you could do to help him. “What about a massage?” You asked. “I could massage your back. Maybe work out the kink.” He stared back at you with those depthless eyes of his as he considered your request. “Come one. Lay on your stomach and let me rub your back.” You cajoled with a smile as Hiromu reluctantly climbed out of the covers and laid down on the comforter. Walking over to your bag you pulled out your massage oil and made your way to Hiromu’s bed biting your lip as you tried to figure out how to sit.

“Can I….Can I sit on your legs?” You asked timidly. Receiving a nod of confirmation you straddled Hiromu’s legs sitting just below his butt and poured some oil into your hands, rubbing them together before putting them on Hiromu’s back. You couldn’t lie, the groan he let out sent tingles through you. You pressed deeply into his tissue, making sure to rub every inch of his back, working the knots with your fingers and trying to ignore the way his moans were making you feel. You scooted up to sit on his butt to reach his shoulders, rubbing soothing circles on the tense muscles. While you rubbed Hiromu actually spoke to you, answering your questions with long sometimes rambling answers that only served to endear him more to you. In the face of all the hostility you had encountered you were becoming attached to the first person to show you basic human decency. You were gun-shy, having been traumatized by your dealings with Evil and Bushi, but you hoped that maybe you had found an ally in the ticking time bomb. 

“I’m feeling much better, thank you y/n-san.” Hiromu said and you climbed off him standing awkwardly by the bed as he settled back in under the covers. He looked at you in quiet consideration before sliding over and holding the covers open in silent invitation. You were quick to join him cuddling into his side as he put his arm around you and laying your head on his chest. 

“So kind-hearted and so naïve.” Hiromu said quietly. “You stepped into the den of Los Ingobernables; the ungovernable ones couldn’t help but take advantage of you.” You shivered in his arms wondering whether he was including himself in that blanket statement. But your worries faded with his next words. “You would be wise to keep your eyes open little one. Watch for those that would bring you harm.” 

“Evil and Sanada.” You said softly earning a soft chuckle from Hiromu. 

“Not exclusively. Though they are the most blatant about their intentions.” Hiromu said. “But do not worry of them for tonight. I am here and I will not let them bring you harm.” His hands ran through your hair, lulling you quickly into a state of relaxation and soon you were sound asleep, breathing softly into his chest. 

He smirked pressing his lips to your forehead “But I never said anything about me.”


	10. The Wild Card - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3/3 of Hiromu's dedicated chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Language, dubiously consensual sexual encounters, coercion, reluctance, manipulation, rough oral sex, smut, hair pulling, verbal abuse  
> Hiromu is a dick, as are Evil and Sanada, so consider yourself warned.

You were awakened by the buzz of your cellphone alerting you to a text. Squinting in the dark room you sighed heavily at the text from Sanada basically demanding you come to the bus. Immediately. Looking at the clock you softly groaned. It was barely five in the morning. The sun hadn’t even come up yet. Why was he even awake? Didn’t he need his beauty rest? For a moment you considered waking Hiromu and asking him to accompany you. His warning was still ringing in your ears. But he looked so peaceful and still that you couldn’t bear to wake him. You slipped out of his arms, and grabbed your coat as the phone vibrated again making you huff at Sanada’s impatience. You never noticed Hiromu’s open eyes watch you leave as you hurried from the room, a trouble filled smirk on his lips. 

Rushing through the cold of the night you pushed on the bus doors grumbling when it was locked and banged angrily shivering as you waited for Sanada who took his sweet time opening the door. Pushing past him out of the cold you tried desperately not to notice he was wearing nothing but a pair of boxer briefs that hugged him like second skin. He may be an asshole, but he was a gorgeous asshole. He moved a few steps further into the bus and you followed after him to get out of the cold draft from the door. You waited impatiently for him to get around to what he wanted. Yes, he never spoke to you, but he texted you to come to the bus at this ungodly hour just to stare at you in silence?

“What do you need that couldn’t wait until a decent hour?” You asked frowning when he smiled and jutted his chin behind you. You turned slowly, dread filling you as you found yourself staring right into the chest of Evil. You swallowed hard and took a step backwards immediately bumping into Sanada who grabbed you by the biceps and held you solidly to his body. You tried to protest, but were silenced by Evil who put a finger to your lips. 

“Shhhhh.” He said. “Relax. We’re not going to hurt you. We just want to play a little.” You shook your head no quickly, struggling against Sanada’s hold, wincing as his fingers dug into your tender flesh. 

“You want to play Evil.” Sanada said. You didn’t even have to be looking at him to hear the annoyance in his tone. As if the thought of wanting to play with you was repulsive to him. And you hated that it hurt you that he thought that way. 

“Please. As if you wouldn’t fuck her. You’re just being a stubborn asshole.” Evil spat at his friend. 

“If I wanted to fuck her I would have had her the first day.” Sanada replied haughtily. “As I’ve said. She’s not worth my time.” 

Your mind was racing, trying to get a handle on what was going on. What did Evil and Sanada have planned? 

“Open your mouth.” Evil commanded pressing his fingers against your lips. You clenched your teeth, glaring at him defiantly. Your defiance was ended by Sanada’s hand moving to your jaw and squeezing it until your mouth dropped open and Evil was quick to shove his fingers in. You gagged at the intrusion, Evil’s thick fingers pressing down on your tongue. 

“You remember how good my cock felt in your mouth?” Evil asked beginning to move his fingers slowly in and out of your mouth. Your eyes drifted closed and you couldn’t help but hum as you remembered back to that night and exactly how good Evil had felt filling your mouth. 

“You remember don’t you?” Evil said as his fingers stroked your tongue. “How thick it was. How full your mouth felt. You didn’t get to taste my cum last time did you?” Your eyes opened locking on his as you gave a slight shake of your head and suddenly it felt like you couldn’t think of anything else but what he would taste like, mouth salivating at the thought of having him back in your mouth. You tried to push away the old feelings trying to worm their way back into your mind. You had fought so hard to get over Evil and you couldn’t believe you were ready to cave after a few seconds of his attention. Rather than push your feelings for him to the dark recesses of your mind, you supposed you should have dealt with them. Maybe then you wouldn’t be ready to capitulate to his demands as Sanada held you captive. 

“You want to don’t you? You want to taste me? Suck my cock and swallow my cum?” Evil asked with a smirk sliding his fingers out of your mouth and rubbing his thumb along your bottom lip. You could no more say no than you could live without breathing and your head was nodding yes long before you gave it permission to. “You want Sanada to put you down on your knees and hold your head while I fuck your face?” You whimpered blushing in embarrassment at the sound as they both chuckled at you. “Ask him. Maybe he’ll feel like being nice.” You bit your lip, hesitation holding your words in as you tried to find the strength to walk away from this. To hold your head high and say you had denied Evil. Instead you swallowed the lump in your throat and lowered your eyes to the floor wondering what was wrong with you as you spoke to Sanada. 

“Please.” You said softly. 

“You can do better than that.” Evil said. “Ask properly or you can forget about sucking me off.” 

You wondered again how you had let this happen. How you were now begging him to do what he had every intention of doing anyways. To beg him not to walk way without letting you taste him. You didn’t understand how you got tangled in this trap. But the thought of Sanada standing there, watching you as you sucked Evil did something to you that you didn’t want to acknowledge. Imagining being held in place as Evil abused your mouth made your pussy pulse and you knew you were lost.

“Sanada will you make me get on my knees for Evil?” You asked clearing your throat as your voice faded. “And hold me in place while he uses my mouth?” You don’t know why you expected a verbal response, but you were caught off guard when Sanada kneed you in the back of your leg making you fall to your knees as he released your arms and grabbed a handful of your hair. You winced, tears pricking your eyelids as he twisted it cruelly around his fist as the hair pulled at your scalp. 

Evil shoved into your mouth forcefully, your lips feeling like they were going to split as he slammed home, Sanada not allowing you any give as he held you firmly in place for Evil. At his direction you kept your eyes locked on Evil’s face as he made you repeatedly gag around his cock, spittle dripping down your chin. Quiet though he was you weren’t able to forget Sanada’s presence as his knees dug into your shoulder blades and he kept tightening his grip in your hair. A particularly deep thrust made your hands fly to Evil’s thighs as you coughed around his never relenting pace. You struggled to get a deep breath through your nose trying to keep the bile from rising as he violated your throat. 

After what seemed like an eternity Evil finally grunted his hips stilling against your lips as his seed poured down your throat as he slowly slid himself out of your mouth. You made sure to lick every drop off of him, reveling in the taste of his semen. 

“So what now?” You asked as you caught your breath, looking up at Evil who was tucking himself back into his pants.

“Now? You go back to your room and leave me the fuck alone.” Evil said nonchalantly. 

“But I thought…” You began only to be cut off.

“Thought what? That you sucking my dick meant something?” Evil scoffed. “It meant we’re stuck in some nowhere town and I was horny. That’s what it meant.” Tears filled your eyes as you rose to your feet looking between Evil and Sanada. Your heart was breaking again at his hands and you were cursing yourself for stupidly believing something more might be there. “You were convenient and I knew I could get what I wanted from you without much effort.” He said with a shrug. “And the next time I want something from you the result will be the same.”

He smirked, stepping up to you and grabbed a handful of hair, pulling at your tender scalp. “How does it make you feel? That no matter what I do to you or how I treat you I can still take whatever I want from you, whenever I want.” Evil taunted you. “You’re so in love with me that you won’t tell me no regardless of how badly I treat you.” 

As soon as he released you, you bolted running as fast as you could off that bus and back to the safe confines of your motel room. You were ashamed you had fallen for him again, proven his comments right without a doubt. As much as you hated him, you knew you wouldn’t deny him anything and that scared you. 

You bee-lined straight into the bathroom and turned on the cold water, splashing your face liberally as you tried to stop the flow of tears. You washed your face angrily chastising yourself and trying to dismiss Evil’s comments. You weren’t in love with him. You weren’t. There was no way you could have feelings for that asshole. Not anymore. You sank down to the bathroom for mind whirling with so many thoughts and emotions you weren’t sure which way was up anymore. You couldn’t believe what you had just done. 

A sense of shame filled you and you felt dirty. You should have known they were up to something. Hadn’t you been skittish around them for the past few days, getting the impression they were plotting something. Hadn’t Hiromu warned you they were up to something? Hiromu. Your thoughts darted to the man in the other room. Sweet Hiromu who had tried to protect you. You should have woken him. If you had this never would have happened. He would have kept you safe like he promised. 

Something came over you in that moment. You were tired of getting manipulated and abused by these boys. For once you were going to be ahead of the game. To show Evil he was wrong. Standing up you walked determinedly out of the bathroom and climbed into bed next to Hiromu. 

“Where did you go Y/N?” Hiromu asked, his voice husky with sleep. 

“That doesn’t matter.” You said sharply and before you could lose your nerve you rolled on top of him, pressing your lips to his. Hiromu’s hands reflexively grabbed your hips wide eyes staring up at you in surprise. 

“What are you doing?” Hiromu asked. 

“Please Hiromu. Please don’t.” You said. “I don’t want to talk, I just want to forget. Can you help me forget?” You pressed kisses along his jawline, nibbling along to his ear and pushing your hips down on his groin. Face buried in his hair you missed the triumphant grin on his face before he flipped you over onto your back, his body hovering over you. He stared at you with those bottomless eyes of his as he slowly lowered his lips to yours, pressing your mouths together as he tongue slipped inside. You gave yourself over to his ministrations, pushing Evil out of your mind as your hands buried themselves in his hair. You refused to think how Evil’s hair had felt in your hands as you felt the silky strands. You spread your legs to allow Hiromu to settle between them, a small moan leaving you as you felt him pressed against your core. 

Hiromu’s fingers danced across your body, pushing your shirt up over your head and playing with your nipples before trailing down your stomach and resting on your panties. 

“Do you want my fingers in you?” He asked. “Or my tongue?” He licked his lips and your eyes followed that tongue. You were very aware of it. How could you not. Hiromu seemed to have a fetish for licking anything put in front of him, and doing it very well. You could only nod and he grinned sliding down your body and pulling your panties off as he went. Hiromu’s fingers rubbed over your clit in gentle circles before he shouldered your thighs apart and brought his face to your pussy. You cried out as his tongue licked through your slit, pausing to flick your clit and back down to dart inside your hole fucking you with his tongue as his fingers played with your clit. 

You were close to orgasm when Hiromu pulled back making you whine in protest, your hips bucking seeking the return of his tongue.

“Did Bushi eat you out?” He asked quizzically. “I can’t remember if he said he did or not. I know for sure Evil didn’t.” You blinked and shook your head, confusion chasing away the vestiges of your orgasm as you stared blankly at Hiromu. You shuddered as two of his fingers entered your pussy, thrusting them inside as he looked at you fully expecting a response. 

“You…are you serious?” You finally asked in disbelief, gasping as Hiromu’s fingers sharply twisted hitting perfectly in you as he continued pushing that spot. 

“I want to know…. Did Bushi eat you out? And if he did was he as good as I am?” Hiromu asked again smirking as he leaned down to flick his tongue over your swollen clit. 

“I don’t want to talk about Bushi right now.” You panted pleasure warring with irritation as Hiromu halted his movements.

“Well I do.” Hiromu said sharply. “Answer me or I stop.” 

“He didn’t” You said. “He didn’t go down on me okay. Can we stop talking about him right now?” Hiromu nodded his acceptance and diving back between your legs, his tongue making quick swipes through your slit and bumping over your clit as you sunk back into his actions. Again you were about to cum when he slowed his movements and you gave a screech of frustration. Breathing heavily you watched warily as he raised his head and looked at, his head tilting as he considered your flushed face. 

“Did you fuck Evil when you saw him earlier?” Hiromu asked, the question pulling you from your pleasure immediately. 

“Wha…What?” You asked pushing up on your elbows. “How did you know where I went?” Hiromu climbed off the bed and you sat up, pulling the sheets around your nude frame, immediately protesting as Hiromu stripped naked and climbed back on top of you the sheet serving as the only barrier between your bodies. 

“Get off me what do you think you’re doing?” You whisper shouted pushing at his shoulders ineffectively with one hand as he grinned at you. 

“We’re going to fuck. Isn’t that what you wanted?” He asked his hand tugging down the sheet easily baring you to him again. 

“I did. I wanted to forget. But not now.” You said softly. 

“Yes, you wanted to use me to forget you’re fucking your way through the stable.” Hiromu said nodding in commiseration. “Am I not letting you forget? Is that the problem?” 

“No! How did you know I went to see Evil?” You demanded struggling as Hiromu settled himself between your legs, his hands easily grasping your wrists and pushing them above your head. 

“Because he told me.” Hiromu said simply rubbing the tip of his cock along your slit and you squeezed your eyes closed as you tried not to feel how good it was.

“Lured you out there like a little lamb. I warned you. Told you they were out to get you. Yet you blindly ran when Sanada called you.” Hiromu shook his head in mock disappointment. “And then you come running back to me, wanting to use me as a balm. How do you think that made me feel?” He asked pouting. “So I’m going to ask one more time and you’re going to answer or things are going to get a whole lot less friendly. Did you fuck Evil?” 

Keeping your wrists trapped in one hand Hiromu trailed his other hand down your body, playing with your nipples, teasing them into stiffened peaks as he awaited your response. 

“No!” You ground out after a moment. 

“Tell me what you did.” Hiromu said, moving his mouth to your nipple and flicking his tongue over it then sucking it into his mouth and grazing his teeth along the sensitive bud. He bit down hard when you didn’t answer, making tears once again sting your eyelids as he looked at you with hooded eyes flashing warnings. This wasn’t the sweet Hiromu of the past few days. Now you were getting acquainted with the time bomb. 

“I gave him a blowjob.” You said, cursing your body’s reaction to Hiromu’s dominance, your pussy starting to leak as he manhandled you. 

“And did you suck off Sanada too?” Hiromu asked before returning his attention to your nipple, twirling his tongue around and sucking it deeply as you tried to ignore the pleasure he was creating. 

“No!” You denied vehemently. Your legs spread on their own accord to accommodate Hiromu as he lined his cock up with your hole, pushing it easily inside your dripping cunt. You shuddered as his cock filled you, your legs immediately wrapping around his waist and you moved in time to his thrusts hoping he was done with his intrusive questioning. But it was not to be and Hiromu nearly made you cry in frustration as he once again toyed you to the edge of orgasm and slowed his thrusts. 

“I want details Y/N.” Hiromu said softly, pinching your nipple and giving it a twist as you moaned. “Tell me what you did with those boys.” 

“Why are you making me do this?” You asked tears of frustration leaking down your face. 

“Because I want to.” He said with a sinister smile. “Because I can.” He pumped himself in and out of you agonizingly slowly a few times. “Because you’re so desperate to cum that you’ll do anything I fucking tell you to do.” You wanted to deny his claims but knew you were too weak to do so. He was right, you were desperate. You didn’t know what was wrong with you. You weren’t like this. But you couldn’t seem to tell any of these guys no to save your life. “Now.” He said firmly. 

“I sucked off Evil.” You said. “I didn’t do anything with Sanada. I swear.” You said when he looked at you skeptically. 

“So you didn’t touch Sanada?” He asked bottoming out inside you with a sharp thrust and you bit your lip to contain your cry. 

“He held me down for Evil.” You said after a moment’s hesitation. You didn’t want Hiromu to hear about Sanada’s involvement and then think you were lying to him. But you really didn’t want to tell him how you had plead for that exact treatment. 

“And you wonder why we treat you like this.” Hiromu said wryly fucking you hard into the mattress, the headboard banging against the wall as he took you fiercely. “You think we can’t sense a slut from a mile away? And then you come in all high and mighty acting holier than thou with your father’s protection. Honey you just put a fucking bullseye on your chest.” His fingers found your clit and flicked it several times before pinching the swollen nub making you cum, screaming loudly as you lost yourself in orgasm. Soon after Hiromu’s thrusts came to a stop and you clenched around him as you felt his cum filling you, silent tears streaming down your face as he pushed off you and took up residence in the other bed, apparently having no further use for you now. 

Rolling to your side you cried yourself to sleep realizing Hiromu’s apparent kindness had been a game all along and you had fallen for it spectacularly.


	11. The Tranquillo One - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 of 3 of Naito's dedicated chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, suggestive language

Tetsuya Naito did not look happy with you. Then again, he never looked happy with you. For someone supposed to be tranquillo he was awfully grouchy. From the first day when he had been told in no uncertain terms that you were off limits by management he hadn’t bothered to do more than barely tolerate you. Out of all of the stable members Naito was by far the hardest to corral. It was like pulling teeth to get the man where he needed to be. You felt more like a babysitter than an assistant to him sometimes. 

You had seen more naked females than you cared to venturing into his hotel rooms to get him moving. Different days, different women, but all having to be escorted from his room amid protests. Then you would have to shuffle him off to the shower, making sure to keep your gaze averted after getting a few too many eyefuls of the utterly shameless man. Sometimes you wondered why you even bothered giving him a schedule. He clearly had no intentions of following it without being held by the hand. You wondered how he had gotten along while you were handling Evil and Sanada during the tag league. You tried not to think too deeply on that, otherwise you were going to get furious realizing he was perfectly capable of following a schedule when you weren’t around. 

Today was different. Today there were no naked females to shoo away. No need to avert your eyes from a nude Naito strutting across the room. Today he was fully dressed, sitting on the corner of his bed and glaring at you. You paused in the threshold of the hotel room door wondering what you had done now to earn his wrath. 

“Evil. Bushi. Evil again. Hiromu.” Naito ticked off the names one by one. “If you were going to fuck your way through the stable, why have Daddy get involved?” 

“I’m not fucking my way through the stable.” You contested hotly. You knew it looked bad. Really bad. But you had legitimate reasons for sleeping with each and every one of them. Evil you had fallen for. Stupidly fallen for him, but you had. Bushi had been a heat of the moment thing. That punishment he had put you through had unexpectedly excited you. It couldn’t be helped. Hiromu….well, you were still trying to figure out what the hell had happened there. 

“I beg to differ.” Naito said coldly. “Your track record says otherwise. Have you told Daddy dearest how many of us you’ve spread your thighs for?” He asked. 

“No!” You said emphatically. “I would never tell him. He would be so disappointed in me.” 

“Good.” Naito said with a nod. “Keep it that way.” He rose from the bed and grabbed his signature black cap, placing it on his head and moving to the door. You followed after him unsurely, surprised that he seemed to be ready to go to his appearance and to actually arrive on time. You would usually have to practically drag him out the door. 

The lift ride was silent, Naito staring ahead at the gold plated doors as they rode down to the lobby. He remained uncharacteristically silent as you continued throughout his day shuffling from commercials to magazine shoots to TV interviews. Naito wasn’t even bothering to flirt with the women around him, which made you start to worry that maybe he was falling ill. He brushed off your concerns with an irritated wave of his hand. Still his behavior worried you, so you kept a close eye on him. 

Instead of going out that evening, Naito opted for some room service in his hotel room reluctantly offering to allow you to dine with him when he realized you were going to be hounding him all night about his health. Not wanting to be in his way after the meal you took up residence in the little corner chair with your laptop perched on your legs beginning to configure schedules for the week. It was there in the quiet of the hotel room that you were introduced to another side of Tetsuya Naito. 

Every so often you would glance up from your computer screen to see him hunched over on the bed with multiple notepads spread around as he continuously glanced from what he was writing to the TV screen. Looking up you saw that he had connected his computer to the TV and was watching matches of some of his upcoming opponents, pausing and rewinding as he watched the same spots continuously. He would then pause and scribble furiously on one of the pads before moving onto the next spot and repeating the process. 

“What are you doing?” You finally broke the silence unable to quell your curiosity any longer. For a moment you didn’t think he was going to answer as he continued jotting notes on his paper before he finally looked up at you with tired eyes. You felt a momentary pang of guilt for how tired he was before remembering it was all his own doing. If he wasn’t up all night fucking random strangers he would get plenty of sleep. 

“Planning our matches.” Naito said his voice coming out raspy making him clear his throat. “I’m watching video on our upcoming opponents and making notes so when we get in the ring we can put on the best match possible.” Finished with his explanation, Naito pressed play on his remote, his unwavering attention once again on the screen. 

Now you were intrigued, saving your work and sitting back to watch Naito as he focused completely on his task. It was then you saw the passion he had for this business. You would admit you had wondered why a man that seemingly didn’t want to do anything had chosen such a physical occupation. The more you watched him tonight though, the more you were starting to believe that maybe Tetsuya Naito was just very good at portraying his character. It made you curious about the man. Made you wonder if his brothers knew the real him, or if they were tricked by the illusion as well. 

Finally Naito stretched with a yawn, turning off the TV a clear indication it was time for you to go. You really should have left as soon as you realize he wasn’t sick, but once again you had found yourself drawn to one of the ungovernable ones. 

As you were walking out the door Naito called to you. You turned and looked expectantly, shivering as the teasing glint that had been absent all day had now returned to Naito’s eyes. 

“We’re going to be spending a lot of time together over the next few days,” Naito said dryly. “Please do try not to fuck me.” 

His mocking laughter was the last thing you heard as you slammed the door behind you and hurried off to the sanctity of your own room.


	12. The Tranquillo One - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of 3 of Naito's dedicated chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: none really

The past two days you had felt like you were in the twilight zone as Naito’s uncharacteristic behavior continued. On time. Dressed appropriately. Studying film at night. No women. It was strangely unsettling preventing you from enjoying his compliance. The only thing that convinced you that you hadn’t stepped into an alternate dimension was the rest of LIJ acting as usual. Evil was a complete dick. Bushi pretty much stayed away from you. Hiromu continued trying to play mind games with you. Sanada continued the silent treatment. 

This morning was different. They were all missing. There was nothing on calendar, so you weren’t panicking yet, but as you came up empty in Evil’s room, the final room you had to check you were getting worried. It was the morning, so it wasn’t like they were off at some club. Running your fingers through your hair you paced around Evil’s room trying to figure out where your wayward charges had disappeared to. They had all been present and accounted for last night. Hiromu the last to wander in just after two in the morning. This morning, vanished. If their belongings weren’t still present, you would have assumed they had ran off on you. 

Heading down to the lobby you decided you would head to the arena and try to get caught up on some much overdue paperwork. You enjoyed the quiet ride by yourself. It had been so long since you had been without at least one of them in the car. Even Sanada’s silence was oppressive. You couldn’t relax with him in the car, feeling like he was constantly judging you and finding you lacking. 

Arriving at the evening’s venue you parked in the talent garage and headed inside. The last thing you expected to find when you walked into LIJ’s designated locker room was the entire stable gathered around Naito who had multiple computer monitors hooked up to his laptop. Each of them had notepads, or in Sanada’s case an IPAD he was using with a stylus, taking studious notes as Naito spoke rapidly gesturing towards one screen then another. 

They didn’t even glance in your direction as you entered mouth agape at the detail Naito was spouting with the others chiming in periodically. You sank onto the couch, paperwork forgotten as you witnessed for the first time outside of the ring Los Ingobernables being entirely focused on wrestling. You found yourself staring at Naito as he talked, animation in his face as he gestured and explained moves and it captured your attention. You had never seen him so passionate and it struck a chord in you. Shaking off those fanciful thoughts you turned your focus on your papers every so often found your gaze drawn to the leader of Los Ingobernables. You smiled as Hiromu pulled Naito’s ever present black LIJ cap off his head only to have it snatched back and put on backwards. Naito’s smile in that moment had to be the first genuine smile you had seen on him and you honestly felt tingles in your stomach as he indulgently ruffled Hiromu’s hair. 

It was a rare unguarded moment for the men and you almost felt like you were intruding. You were pretty sure they had forgotten you were even in the room, even Sanada laughing as Hiromu pushed him playfully. Your suspicions were confirmed when your stack of papers slipped off your lap as you watched, landing in a mess on the floor. Immediately their attention was on you, all joviality sucked from the air. You hated the way Sanada’s face transformed back into his ever-present mask. Now that you had seen him just being with his brothers you weren’t satisfied with the cold countenance. 

“I’m so sorry,” You muttered getting on your knees to gather up the papers, cognizantly aware of the attention you still had focused on you. You cursed your clumsiness as you scrambled. Sensing he had lost their attention Naito dismissed the guys for a break. They had already been holed up for hours. He knew they had pent up energy they needed to go let out. 

You backed out of the way as Evil and Sanada grabbed their gear deciding to head down to the ring to work on some new tag moves. Hiromu and Bushi decided to make a run to the corner café, taking Naito’s order to bring him back lunch when he declined their invitation to join. 

Sitting back at the table, Naito began writing notes once again sinking into his work. You had this newfound fascination with him as you watched his hands flow across the paper, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth as he narrowed his eyes in concentration. 

“You really enjoy this don’t you?” You had to ask, your curiosity driving you to interrupt him. You were treated to the all too familiar glare of Naito as he raised his head to look at you. 

“Yes.” He said shortly looking back down at his pad of paper. 

“Your passion is just amazing,” You gushed once again regaining his attention. This time he looked at you differently. Shrewdly as if delving into your mind. 

“It is amazing,” He said with a smirk that had you blushing before he effectively dismissed you by turning his attention to the laptop and turning up the volume on the match they had been watching. 

“Do you do this often?” You asked loudly to be heard over the match shrinking back as another irritated glance came your way.

“Once or twice a month.” He replied. “Now, I’m working. Can you shut up?” 

You didn’t know what had come over you. Studious quiet Naito had captivated you. As had the brief glance of playful older brother Naito you had gotten a glimpse of earlier. You had never really thought him your type. You recognized he was attractive, but you hadn’t been drawn to him. Until now. 

“I’m sorry, I’m just curious.” You said receiving a loud sigh of irritation. 

“What’s your definition of shut up? Cause it doesn’t seem to be matching mine.” Naito snapped tossing down his pen in irritation. “go on, spit out all the questions so I can get back to what I’m doing.” 

“I’ve just never seen you so intense about something.” You said with a shrug. “I just kind of assumed you were in this for the paycheck. But watching you the last few days I’ve realized you really love this.”

“I wouldn’t dedicate my life, my body to this for a paycheck.” Naito said sounding offended. “I don’t struggle to walk in the mornings for a paycheck. You think these are a fashion statement.” He waved a hand over the ever-present bandages on his knees. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to offend you.” Once again you found yourself apologizing to him. “I just had a different impression of you. And then I saw you tonight with the guys and I saw another side. Why haven’t you shown that side to me?” You asked. 

“Simple.” Naito said rising to exit the locker room. “You’re not family.”


	13. The Tranquilo One - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3/3 of Naito's dedicated chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, explicit sexual content, smut, oral sex

You were a mess. You needed therapy. There was no doubt in your head. It was the only explanation. You had to have something wrong with you to explain your questionable choices. Naito was right. You were fucking your way through his stable. Apparently Evil, Bushi and Hiromu weren’t enough. Cause now you had developed quite the crush on Naito. Yes Naito. The same Naito who treated you as he would a pesky fly. 

He knew too. Even as you tried not to be overly obvious, he knew you had developed feelings for him. He had seen it that day in the locker room and it had only grown in the weeks since. He was back to his normal self after that day. But things were different. Everything he did that used to fill you with anger suddenly amused you. You caught yourself daydreaming about him entirely too often. Kicking women out of his room now made you jealous. You wanted to be in their shoes. You wanted to be the one naked in Naito’s bed, spent from passion. You imagined him letting you stay. After all, you were different. You worked with him. He wasn’t going to throw you out like those common sluts. You could imagine spending all day in bed with him, making love repeatedly before collapsing in each other’s arms. 

You were startled from your most recent daydream by the boys crashing into the locker room led by Naito after their match against Suzuki Gun. Naito was smiling and laughing as Bush told him in no uncertain terms that Minoru Suzuki was going to murder him if Naito didn’t stop fucking with the man. You smiled indulgently as Naito did seem to have a death wish when it came to that man. He was always taunting and pushing his buttons, not seeming to care that more often than not he ended up getting the shit kicked out of him. 

Looking over the group you made a mental note to steer clear of Sanada who was fighting a losing battle trying to fix his Mohawk that Suzuki Gun had used as a pull toy for most of the match. Evil looked about as happy as Sanada, rubbing his shoulder as he pouted about taking the pin. Evil hated to lose and was always sour after a loss. Especially when it was him getting pinned.

Rising to your feet, you handed towels out to the group and made a quick exit. If you hung around you would be treated to a room of men with no shame. While they all definitely painted a pretty picture, you tried to maintain some semblance of professionalism. You knew all eyes were on you. Everyone was quite familiar with LIJ’s track record with assistants. Many had expressed shock that you had lasted this long. The last thing you wanted was for rumors to start spreading that you had slept with them. As they would if you stayed in the locker room while they showered. You knew many suspected you had fucked at least one of them, but you denied it repeatedly and the fact that you were still employed seemed to bolster that claim. Others were of the mind that LIJ wasn’t going to get rid of you until they had all had their turn. 

Checking your phone you figured enough time had elapsed for you to return, slowly opening the door and finding the five of them at least halfway decent so you continued in.

“Y/N!” Naito called, beckoning you to him with a crook of his finger. He was on the floor, leaning back against the wall with his boots in hand. You hurried to his side squatting down to his level as he held the boots out to you. “The lace broke. I need you to go pick me up a new pair. Tonight.” Taking the boots in hand you pushed to your feet. 

“Tonight? Are they open?” It was late, you couldn’t imagine a store still being open. 

“I suggest you find a way to make them be open.” Naito said. “I want my boots back before the night is over. Bring them to me at the hotel.” 

Grabbing your purse you hurried out to the car after the guys assured you they would find their own ways back to the hotel. Your suspicions were confirmed when you called the shop only to be greeted with an answering machine telling you they had closed hours ago. Through phone calls to Gedo and the owner of the shop you managed to convince the man to fix Naito’s boots, after promising a hefty tip. 

With your pocketbook much lighter you climbed into the car and threw Naito’s freshly laced boots into the passenger seat. You broke more than a few traffic laws racing back to the hotel to meet Naito’s appointed deadline. It was with just minutes to spare that you skidded to a stop in front of his door, knocking quickly as you struggled to catch your breath. 

It took Naito a while to open the door and you hoped you hadn’t interrupted him once again with female company. When he pulled open the door, you realized you had woken him up blushing as you looked at him. He looked adorable with sleep rumbled hair his hand scratching his belly as you realized he was only wearing boxers. 

“What are you doing here this late Y/N?” He asked.

“Your boots,” You said holding them up in explanation. “You told me to have them fixed by the end of the night…” You trailed off as his confused expression morphed to something different. Something a little more Naito. 

“And you went to all that trouble just to make me happy?” Naito said, his voice taking on that teasing lilt you had heard directed at other women so many times in the past. It used to make you sick, but not anymore. Right now it had you on the hook just waiting for Naito to reel you in. 

"You said I needed to make sure they were done.” You said quietly looking down at your feet as embarrassment rushed through you. Naito clearly hadn’t been serious when he told you to complete this task and now you looked like an over eager puppy. 

“Such a good girl. I love how eager you are to please.” Naito said stepping back to usher you into his hotel room. “Come in. Let me take a good look at those boots.” Clutching the shoes to your chest you stepped into Naito’s domain standing in the middle of the room as he closed the door and moved over to the desk to flick on the lamp. Taking the boots from you Naito carelessly tossed them onto the corner chair before he circled you like prey. 

“All alone up here in my room. Nobody around to interrupt.” You trembled as he stopped behind you, his words a whisper in your ear. “Do you want to show me how good you are? How well you can please?” 

“I do,” Your words came out in a throat whisper, not even thinking to deny what you so badly wanted. 

“Take off your clothes and get down on your knees.” Naito said standing behind you with arms crossed as he watched you obey. On your knees in front of him you waited for his instructions, letting Naito have control of this encounter. You licked your lips as he dropped his boxers to the floor, semi hard cock dangling between his legs before he wrapped his hand around it and pressed the tip to your lips. 

“Show me what a good cocksucker you are. Evil seemed quite impressed. Enough to go back for seconds.” Naito teased his cock along your lips. “Make me want seconds.” Ignoring his not so subtle jab you opened your mouth and sucked his tip through your lips, running your tongue over the bulbous head. You finally engulfed his tip in your mouth, sucking hard as Naito groaned. You slid Naito further into your mouth, rolling your tongue around him as he filled your throat. With one final bob, he slipped into the back of your throat, causing you to gag again as you adjusted to the intrusion. Once you were settled you set up a quick pace of bobbing along his length, in and out of your throat, pulling off him completely and flicking your tongue over his tip before plunging him back into your throat. 

With a groan Naito pulled you off of him breathing heavily as you pulled you to your feet. 

“Suck a good little dick sucker. I think you deserve a reward.” Naito said with a smirk. “Go sit on the end of the bed. Following his instructions you sat spreading your legs apart and watching him approach. This time it was Naito on his knees, pushing your legs further and opening you wide for his mouth which quickly attacked your pussy, his tongue swiping along your slit as your hands rooted themselves in his hair. Your eyes drifted closed as pleasure consumed you, urging Naito on with moans and gentle tugs of his hair as he buried his tongue in your cunt. 

With a scream you came, thighs tightening around Naito’s head as he licked deeply inside you his lips brushing over your pulsing clit until he finally released you and sat back on his heels with a satisfied smirk. You looked down at him with stars in your eyes as he rose to his feet. 

Moving to the bed Naito laid on his back and gestured for you to climb on top. 

“Ride me real good. Make me cum all up in your pussy,” Naito said grabbing your hips as you sunk down on me. “Let me see those tits bounce and hip roll.” You could still feel the wetness on your thighs from your juices leaking out as you began moving on top of him. Grunts of pleasure filled the air as you bounced up and down on Naito’s cock, his fingers digging into your hips as he helped control the pace, thrusting up into you while you moved. 

Letting go of your hip Naito moved his fingers to your pussy, teasing them over your clit as you gasped, pleasure rising as you clenched around Naito while he fingered you. 

“Oh god,” you moaned as he pinched your bundle of nerves falling forward and resting your hands on his chest as you kept your hips moving on him. “I’m gonna cum.” You panted eyes squeezing shut as a flick from Naito on your clit, hurled you off the edge, slamming down on Naito as you came again fingernails digging into his chest. 

“Keep going.” Naito urged as your movements slowed. “Don’t quit on me now after I just made you cum.” 

Catching your breath you started moving quickly on Naito rocking your hips as you grinded on him, clenching your muscles as you bounced along his cock as Naito thrust his hips up into you. Fingers tightening on your hips Naito grunted, stilling on an upward thrust as you felt his seed fill you. With a light push he disengaged you making you fall onto the bed beside him. 

“You should be well familiar with the drill.” He said moving off the bed to head to the shower. “Get dressed get out. I don’t have anyone to throw you out so please don’t make this difficult.” 

You stared after him in disbelief, his callous words striking deep within you tears welling in your eyes and you rushed to dress. You had known this was a possibility, yet it still stung. Yet again you had let your tender heart see what wasn’t there and frankly you were getting tired of getting bruised and battered.


	14. Cold Skull - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First of Sanada's three dedicated chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, smut, masturbation, voyeurism. explicit sexual content

In and out. That was the plan. Sanada was out and this may be your only chance to fix your mistake without him ever knowing. You had an extra keycard for his hotel room so entrance was easy enough. You just had to fix the mistake on his schedule and get out. He wasn’t going to know. Ever since your interlude with Naito mistakes had become common place. Another one was going to the last straw. You couldn’t help it. Your head was a mess as you were torn between feelings for Naito and Evil, both of whom had made it quite clear they weren’t interested in anything more than using you to get off. 

Of course your quick visit wasn’t so quick, as you had spent the last ten minutes digging through his stuff and had yet to find that damn IPAD of his. You prayed he hadn’t left it at the arena, otherwise you were screwed. Digging through the drawer again in a desperate bid to find what you knew wasn’t there you froze as you heard the door to Sanada’s hotel room open. The sounds of muted conversation carried into the bedroom and you panicked. 

Shit, he was back. And not alone. Fuck. He was going to flip when he found you in here. Unless. Looking over your shoulder you hastened towards the closet and shut yourself inside praying he wouldn’t bring her into the bedroom area. There was no possible way he had already been to the club, picked up a woman and come back. He hadn’t been gone nearly long enough. Which meant he had found a target here at the hotel that caught his interest. Because of course he had, luck never fell by your side. 

You held perfectly still as the door to the bedroom pushed open and Sanada entered shirt already discarded, naked exotic beauty attached to his lips as they stumbled into his room. Were you really going to hide in here and watch? You bit your lip wondering how much trouble you would be in if you announced your presence. You immediately discarded that idea with a minute shake of your head. Sanada already hated you, jumping out of his closet wasn’t going to help. 

Instead you shifted from foot to foot as you hoped he would make this quick, watching as Sanada broke the kiss and pushed the woman towards the bed with a slap on her ass that had her squealing.

“All fours”. He commanded stepping back and unbuttoning his pants as he ran his gaze around the room. Was it your imagination or did his gaze linger on the drawer you had been looking through? You almost groaned when he pushed down his pants, leaving him in only his boxer briefs as he returned his attention to the woman on the bed. 

You really shouldn’t be looking, but there was no way you were turning away from the sight of Sanada dropping his boxers. You whimpered at the sight of his hard cock bouncing free slapping a hand over your mouth as he seemed to cock his head towards the sound. 

“Spread yourself open for me. Let me get a good look at how wet you are already for me.” Sanada said leaning back against the dresser as she complied, his hand drifting over the drawer you had been looking through and closing it completely. His hand dropped to his cock, wrapping around the thickness and stroking it as he pushed off the dresser and approached the bed. The woman on the bed moaned when Sanada ran his fingers over her sopping pussy. Unable to resist you shifted your stance to get a better view, arousal growing as you watched Sanada pump his fingers in and out of her cunt as the woman bucked her hips back against him. She cried out in disappointment when he pulled his fingers free.

“You’ve made a mess of my hand.” Sanada told her. “Come clean it and then you’re going to get my dick as wet as your pussy.” You were amazed at the control Sanada seemed to have over this woman he just met, as she crawled around to face him without hesitation, opening her mouth and sucking his fingers in, tongue darting around to clean her juices off of him before he pulled her back by her hair and pushed her head to his cock. 

Without even realizing you were doing it, your hand raised to your breast, squeezing it as you watched the woman tongue the head of Sanada’s cock before taking him into her mouth. You pinched your nipple as you watched Sanada’s firm buttocks flex as his rocked himself deep into her throat repeatedly making her gag as he held her in place. It should have disgusted you how disrespectfully he was treating her. With complete disregard. It should have disgusted you that she seemed to like it. Instead your hand trailed down your body, coming to a stop between your legs and rubbing your throbbing clit through your pants. You bit your lip trying to keep your sounds muted as your breathing quickened. 

Strings of spit trailed from her mouth as Sanada pulled her off his cock forcing her head back to look up at him. 

“Am I as wet as your pussy?” Sanada asked, smirking as her head nodded quickly in response. “Show me.” 

Her fingers went between her thighs to her slick, rubbing them and raising the fingers for Sanada’s inspection.

“I think that’s pretty close.” He said with a nod. “Let me see you lick them clean.” Releasing her hair Sanada stroked his cock as her tongue licked over her fingers collecting every glistening drop from the digits. With another handful of hair Sanada again pushed her down on his dick, thrusting quickly in and out of her throat as she choked around him before pulling out and ordering her to turn back around. 

Arousal mounting you unbuttoned your pants and pushed your fingers past the waistband and under your panties, rubbing your mound quickly as you watched Sanada brutally fucking the woman underneath him, her hands rubbing at her pussy as Sanada gripped her hips and rammed her pussy. Sweat began dripping down his back and you had an insane urge to lick it, a gasp leaving you as you pressed your thumb into your clit while your fingers slunk inside. You leaned against the wall, trying to hold yourself steady as you felt an orgasm quickly approaching bringing your forearm to your mouth and biting down as you came as the woman with Sanada screamed out her own orgasm. 

Trying to control your loud breathing you slowly slipped your hand out of your pants and rebuttoned them watching avidly as Sanada pulled from her pussy and shot his cum all over her ass. As soon as he was done Sanada stepped away wiping the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand while telling her to get the fuck out. 

The woman hurriedly scurried from the room and in moments was gone. You stood quietly hoping Sanada would hop in the shower or something so you could make your escape. 

Your hopes of an escape were quickly dashed when Sanada looked over to the closet door. 

“You can come out now.” He said. The first words he had ever directly spoken to you, and they were the last ones you wanted to hear.


	15. Cold Skull - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Sanada's dedicated chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: explicit language, sexual content, spanking with a belt, punishment

In that moment you wanted nothing more than to disappear from the face of the earth. Tentatively reaching a shaking hand out to slide open the door you stared at Sanada through the slats of the door. The glare he was leveling in your direction had you terrified. Door open you stepped out of the closet to face the music.

“How did you know I was in there?” You asked wishing the floor would swallow you whole. 

“The drawer.” Sanada looked pointedly at the dresser. “I always close the drawers completely. Every single time. You left it open a bit.” He crossed his arms over his chest glaring at you while you valiantly tried not to notice he was still completely nude, a battle you were losing. “Then the closet door. I never shut the closet door. I don’t like the way hotel closets make my clothes smell. So I leave it open.” He gave you a look bordering on contempt. “Course now my suits are going to smell like your pussy.” 

Oh god you thought. He knows. How could he know what you did in there? You felt like you were going to panic, sucking in quick breaths of air as you stared at him like a deer in headlights.

“You weren’t exactly quiet.” Sanada answered your unspoken question. “Your whimpering did not go unnoticed. Very distracting. And now here I am stuck having to deal with you.” 

Brushing past you Sanada picked up his discarded boxers and stepped into them followed by his pants. 

“Your performance lately has been less than satisfactory. I’d wager even your father couldn’t argue against your dismissal once he heard you were fired for spying on me while I was having sex.” 

“Please Sanada, don’t.” You said quietly. “I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I invaded your privacy. I’m sorry I watched you during an intimate moment. Please. Please don’t get me fired. I’ll stay out of your way. I’ll never even look at you again if you want. Just please, I’m begging you.” 

Sanada circled back around you again, leaning against the wall near the bed. 

“I suppose your pleas are supposed to move me?” He asked with a cold smirk. 

“I know you don’t like me. Believe me. You have made that abundantly clear.” You said desperately. “I’m sorry I seem to have offended you so much. I’m sorry I’m not good enough to meet your standards. I’m sorry for existing at this point.” You looked at him beseechingly. “I cannot lose this job Sanada. Not like this. Not for that reason. Please. There has got to be something I can do.” 

Sanada stared back at you with an expression of contemplation, the silence stretching as he considered your plea. You harbored no illusions he was going to let you slide by the goodness in his heart. You weren’t convinced he had any. Finally he looked at the smart watch on his wrist pursing his lips as he thought. 

“Take off your pants and bend over the end of the bed.” He finally broke the silence. 

You were too shocked by his words to do anything but comply, mind racing as you wondered what he had planned. Surely he wasn’t really going to do what you thought he was?

Heart pounding you stepped out of your pants and bent over the edge of the bed watching warily as he walked out of the bedroom into the seating area. You were trembling as he returned feeing exposed while he stood behind you. A startled yelp flew from you when the leather of his belt lightly slapped your butt. 

“You have to be punished otherwise you’re not going to learn. Unfortunately no one else is around so it falls to me.” Sanada. “You wish to remain employed, you take the punishment without complaint. Understood?” 

“Yes,” You muttered into the bedspread. This had taken a turn you hadn’t expected, but you told yourself fiercely it wasn’t disappointment that you were feeling that Sanada hadn’t elected to fuck you from behind. 

After the first sharp slap you had to bury your face in the blanket to contain your cries, tears falling from your eyes and soaking it as Sanada ruthlessly covered every inch of your ass with welts. Your legs were trembling as the sharp leather bit into your tender flesh and you prayed that he would be satisfied soon as you didn’t know how much more you could take. You nearly cried in relief when the belt hit the ground until he grabbed you by the hair and yanked you up to press against his chest. His breath was warm against your ear as he leaned down to whisper in it. 

“Don’t ever let me catch you in my room again.” He hissed before shoving you away from him. “Now get the hell out of here.” 

Scrambling to pull on your pants you beat a hasty retreat tears of pain and humiliation burning a trail down your cheeks as you rushed to your own hotel room and far away from Seiya Sanada. 

The next day you would have sworn you had imagined the whole thing if not for the fact you couldn’t sit without wincing. Sanada paid you about as much attention as he had before last night and apparently had resume not speaking to you. It threw you for a loop as neither he nor any of the others mentioned your encounter. The situation was not helping with your job focus. Not only were you thinking of your encounter with Sanada, but your head was still filled with thoughts of Evil and Naito as well. You were a mess to say the least. You started to think it was probably in the interests of your mental health to just quit this job and get as far away from Los Ingobernables as possible. 

The concerns you had when you had taken this job at your father’s behest now seemed trivial. What a laugh his protection was when you were the one willingly falling into their beds at every turn. What did that say about you? You wished you were stronger than you were. Less naïve and soft hearted. Because as terribly as they had treated you, you knew that if either Evil or Naito wanted you again that you would fall right back into line. As much as you didn’t want to admit it, you knew that if Sanada had wanted to you would have let him take you. Had been hoping that he would. How pathetic did that make you? A man who hadn’t spoken a single word to you in months and you were ready to fuck him on command. 

Lost in your self-flagellation you failed to hear Bushi calling your name, only jerking to awareness when all five of them shouted your name simultaneously. Realizing you were late to get them out the door for their press conference you flushed and shot to your feet, herding them out the door and towards the conference room. You really needed to get your head on straight if you planned on staying here much longer. As much as you thought it probably best if you moved on, you knew your father would never forgive you for quitting so soon. He would want an explanation, and there was nothing plausible you could tell him. You certainly weren’t going to admit to your extracurricular activities. 

“I heard Sanada had to turn your ass raw last night,” Evil suddenly appeared at your shoulder, his voice sending longing pangs through you. You hated that you still let him affect you like this. “Shame, I would’ve liked to do that.” 

You pointedly ignored him, lengthening your strides in a useless attempt to create distance though he easily kept pace. 

“I can only imagine how bruised your ass is. Maybe you should show me,” Evil chuckled pulling you back to his side by your elbow. “You have no idea how pissed off Sanada is.”

“I think I do.” You muttered yanking your arm free, every step reminding you of Sanada’s punishment and how angry he was. You were sure you had a very good idea of exactly what he felt. 

“No you don’t.” Evil said seriously. “The fact you were in a hotel room saved your ass from some serious damage. There is nothing Sanada hates more than for his rules to be broken. Except for his privacy to be invaded. So you’re going two-for-two.”


	16. Cold Skull Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter of Ungovernable Ones - Part 3 of 3 of Sanada's dedicated chapters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual content, language, verbal humiliation, hair pulling, teasing

Immediate regret set in as you walked in Sanada’s hotel room and you were greeted by the sight of a naked woman riding his cock, Sanada’s hands clenched on her hips so tightly you could see the indents. 

“Sorry, sorry, sorry.” You immediately muttered throwing your palm over your eyes and reaching blindly behind you for the door handle ready to make a quick escape. “I’m leaving.” 

“No!” Your escape was halted by Sanada’s sharp command. “Sit. Stay. Watch.” He said never breaking his stride with the woman on his lap, his hips thrusting up to meet her movements. 

“Um, no?” You retorted. “I’m not watching you fuck some slut.” Said slut’s protests were cut off with some stinging words from Sanada that honestly made you feel a bit sorry for the girl. 

“I wasn’t asking. Sit and watch. Maybe you’ll learn a thing or two.” Sanada said. You weren’t quite sure why but you found yourself following his order, seating yourself in the end chair but keeping your eyes to your lap. As tempted as you were to stare at Sanada’s naked glory that was a slope you were trying to avoid going down. Evil’s words reverberated in your head as you listened to skin slapping and moans filling the air. You were on Sanada’s radar now. For months you had fought for his attention, to get a single word of acknowledgement from him. Now you had it and you were torn between excitement and fear. You had borne witness to countless women after they had been the focus of Sanada’s attention. You weren’t sure if it was a place you wanted to be. Yet you were unable to deny how turned on you were watching Sanada fuck the woman. 

When he was done Sanada wasted no time in dismissing his conquest, shutting the door in her face as he left her naked in the hallway clutching her clothes. You kept your head down, staring at your folded hands in your lap and tensing as Sanada’s feet appeared in your line of vision. You yelped when he grabbed a handful of hair and forced your head up to look at him. 

“What did I tell you about my room?” He asked. You thought back to your encounter with him just last week. Those cold words he had hissed just before throwing you out of his room. 

“Not to let you find me in one again.” You said quietly. “I’m sorry. I know what you said, but you missed our meeting this morning and usually you don’t miss things so I was worried and I thought I should check on you.” You rambled out excuses wincing as his grip seemed to tighten with every word. 

“Apparently you didn’t take my lesson to heart.” Sanada said. You yelped as he pulled you from the chair, your body suddenly pressed to his naked form as he pulled your head back further to keep eye contact. “What do I have to do to you to make you learn?” 

Much to your disappointment he released your hair and stepped away from you. You had enjoyed being pressed up against him. You were unable to resist looking down, taking a good look at Sanada’s cock until he cleared his throat in annoyance. Guiltily you met his eyes, surprised to see something akin to amusement reflected in their depths. 

“Is that what I have to do?” He asked. “Do I have to fuck you to make you listen?” 

“I’m sor…” You started, getting quickly interrupted.

“Yes, you always seem to be sorry.” Sanada sniffed. “What are you apologizing for? You wanted to see my dick didn’t you? If you’re going to do something, at least own it. Don’t hide behind empty words.” 

“I’m sor.” You found yourself apologizing once more only to be cut off again.

“Say sorry again and I’m going to fuck your throat until you can’t speak anymore.” He warned. 

There was no way you weren’t jumping on an invitation like that. Despite all your misgivings and the fact that you knew better. You did. You knew this was not going to end well. But like it ever was. You had already been with the other four. It was only a matter of time before you ended up out on your ass. You were fooling yourself to think otherwise. May as well go out with a bang. 

“I’m sorry.” You said biting your lip to hide your impish smile, and you would almost swear that you heard Sanada choke back a laugh. 

You didn’t get an opportunity to verify that thought as he put a firm hand on your shoulders and pushed you down to your knees. 

“You’ve finally made it where you wanted to be from day one, haven’t you?” He asked dragging the head of his cock across your lips. “All those hurt little looks because I wouldn’t give you the time of day and now here you are on the verge of getting what you wanted so desperately.” 

Your lips parted, tongue darting out for just a taste of him; only for him to pull back just out of your reach. 

“That desperate for it, are we?” He asked with a smirk, fist sliding up and down his length as your eyes raptly followed every movement. “Makes me think that maybe I shouldn’t give it to you.” 

“Please?” You whimpered, licking your lips as you watched him stroke his cock. His head tilted to the side, hand movements never slowing as he considered you. 

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Sanada finally said, releasing his dick and reaching for his boxers on the end of his bed. Without thinking your hand reached out, grabbing onto his thigh to halt his progress.

“But…you said if I apologized one more time you were going to fuck my throat.” You entreated as he looked down at you disdainfully. 

“Is that what you want?” Sanada asked turning back to fully face you. “You want me to ram my cock down your throat until your choking around me? What me to fuck your face so hard your lips are swollen and bruised?” He fisted his cock once more, dragging the tip over your cheeks and across your lips. “I’m pretty sure my dick still has her pussy smeared all over it. You gonna suck her cunt off my cock?” 

You hated that his dirty words were affecting you so strongly, a violent ache throbbing between your legs as you imagined the tang of her juices coating Sanada’s dick as you sucked it. 

“Tell me.” He hissed grabbing a handful of hair and twisting it around his fist. 

“Yes, I want it.” You cried. “I want to suck you and I want you to fuck my throat and I don’t care that you probably taste like her.” Your eyes closed in shame at your admission hating that you had stooped so low yet unable to turn away from him when you were so close. You trembled as he once again ran the head of his cock over your lips coating them with precum as he squeezed it from his slit. 

“You remember what Evil told you I thought about you that first day?” Sanada asked quietly making your brow knit as you tried to remember all those months ago your head shaking no as you came up empty. “That you weren’t good enough for me. That you weren’t worth my time.” With a sneer he pulled you away from him by the hair making you fall on your heels as he released you. “Still holds true to this day. You’ll never be good enough and you’re certainly not worth my time.” 

Tears fell from your eyes as those hurtful words sunk in once again, leaving you sobbing on the hotel room floor as Sanada threw on a pair of shorts and shirt and left once again leaving you behind.


End file.
